Des Milliers de Nous
by Bergdorf
Summary: Recueil d'OS. AU. Si l'on en croit certaines théories quantiques, il existe des milliers de dimensions qui cohabitent les unes à côté des autres. Dans chacune d'entre elles, Peeta et Katniss se sont rencontrés.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Des Milliers de Nous**

 **Format :** Recueil de OS  
 **Statut :** EN COURS  
 **Disclaimer:** _The Hunger Games_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
 **Ratings :** T

 **Spoilers:** AUCUN. UNIVERS ALTERNATIF **  
** **Genre :** Romance **  
** **Pairings** : EVERLARK

 **Summary:** POV 3ème personne Katniss/Peeta. Si l'on en croit certaines théories quantiques, il existe des milliers de dimensions qui cohabitent les unes à côté des autres. Dans chacune d'entre elles, Peeta et Katniss se sont rencontrés.

 **Vous l'aurez compris, ceci est un recueil d'OS. **

**/!\Attention, les ratings et le genre peuvent changer selon les OS. Ce sera précisé en début de chapitre.**

 **Si vous souhaitez récupérer la fiction sous un format PDF, EPUB, MOBI, envoyez-moi un PM.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **1\. LA MAUVAISE REPUTATION  
Ratings :** T **  
Genre :** Romance/Hurt/Drama/Comfort/Humor  
 **Words :** 3878 **  
Summary :** POV 3ème personne, Katniss. Katniss Hawthorne et Peeta Mellark viennent d'enterrer leurs époux respectifs. On dit que quand une pote ferme, une autre s'ouvre. Alors qu'ils ont tout perdu, peuvent-ils s'aider à se retrouver ?

 **2\. AU PETIT BONHEUR LA CHANCE  
Ratings :** T **  
Genre :** Romance/Humor/Fantasy  
 **Words :** 7246  
 **Summary :** POV 3ème personne Katniss. Les habitants de Panem se préparent à un événement sans précédent : l'alignement parfait des neuf planètes du système solaire. Cette folle coïncidence promet de nombreux chamboulements et pourrait bien faire se croiser le chemin de l'indécrottable optimiste Peeta Mellark et celui de Katniss Everdeen, que la malchance poursuit depuis sa naissance.

 **3\. LE NOMBRE D'OR  
** **Ratings :** T **  
** **Genre :** Romance / Humour/Léger Drama  
 **Words :** 5421 **  
** **Summary :** Ce vendredi 13, la loterie nationale promet un prix de 500 000 dollars. Il n'y a que deux vainqueurs. Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark habitent tous deux la petite ville de Panem et ne se connaissent pas. Du moins pas encore.

 **4\. DES ETOILES DANS LES YEUX**  
 **Ratings :** T **  
** **Genre :** Romance **  
Words :** 4068 **  
** **Summary :** Katniss Everdeen est la nouvelle coqueluche d'Hollywood après une ascension fulgurante. Mais si tout semble lui sourire, l'envers du décor est plus sombre. Critiques incessantes, paparazzis, Katniss finit par craquer et après une crise de nerfs devant les caméras du monde entier, elle décide, épuisée, de s'exiler dans un petit village de la côté italienne. Une rencontre avec Peeta Mellark, un jeune barman de l'hôtel, pourrait bien lui redonner le goût de la vie.

 **5\. VOUS BRÛLEREZ AVEC MOI**  
 **Ratings :** M **  
** **Genre :** (Heroic)Fantasy/Drama **  
Words :** 4403 **  
** **Summary :** La Reine Katniss, surnommée la Reine Folle, est retranchée dans son Palais Royal, tandis qu'au-dehors s'affrontent ses troupes et celles du Général Heavensbee, bien décidé à mettre un terme à sa folie destructrice. « Trouvez-la et tuez-là », sont les instructions qu'ont reçues les forces de la rébellion. C'est Peeta Mellark, jeune chevalier, qui la trouve en premier. Va-t-il obéir aux ordres ?  
Inspiré par la série Game of Thrones.


	2. La mauvaise réputation

**Titre : La mauvaise réputation**

 **** **Ratings : T  
** **Genre :** Romance / Drama / Comfort / Humour  
 **Summary :** Katniss Hawthorne et Peeta Mellark viennent d'enterrer leurs époux respectifs. On dit que quand une porte se ferme, une autre s'ouvre. Alors qu'ils ont tout perdu, peuvent-ils s'aider à se retrouver ?

 **BO :** _Numbers_ – Ludovico Einaudi  
 _Songs For Gavin_ – Ludovico Einaudi  
 _ABC_ – Ludovico Einaudi  
 _Hymn #35_ – Joe Pug

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _«Je ne fais pourtant de tort à personne,_  
 _En suivant mon ch'min de petit bonhomme ;_  
 _Mais les brav's gens n'aiment pas que_  
 _L'on suive une autre route qu'eux… »  
_ _La Mauvaise Réputation_ , Georges Brassens

* * *

 **1.**

 **La Mauvaise Réputation**

Katniss Hawthorne regarda fixement la boîte en chêne disparaître par la trappe. Le claquement du panneau lorsqu'il retomba tonna sèchement dans l'air et elle sentit la moitié des invités sursauter autour d'elle. Son propre corps resta inerte. Elle se sentait déconnectée de tout ce qui l'entourait, comme si une barrière, invisible mais bien tangible, se dressait autour d'elle. Elle évoluait maintenant dans un monde différent, un monde qui venait de trembler tellement sévèrement sur son axe qu'elle se demandait comment elle tenait encore debout.

De loin, ses oreilles perçurent le raclement désagréable des chaises sur le linoléum de la pièce et elle vit du coin de l'œil que les convives commençaient à se lever. Pour éviter qu'on lui demande à nouveau si ça allait –franchement, que répondre à ça ?-, elle se déplia machinalement pour se retrouver sur ses pieds et se tourna vers la sortie. En passant devant elle, les gens détournaient le regard, gêné, inclinaient solennellement la tête ou s'arrêtaient un instant pour poser une main compatissante sur son avant-bras. Mais personne ne lui adressait un mot.

En même temps, c'était une chose que l'on pouvait comprendre. Que pouvait-on sérieusement dire à une femme qui vient d'enterrer son mari après six mois de mariage et qui se retrouve soudainement veuve à vingt-sept ans ? Elle commençait à peine à envisager son futur qu'il lui avait brutalement été arraché des mains, par un chauffeur aviné qui avait pris la fuite, par-dessus le marché, un lugubre soir de février.

Dans la petite ville de Panem, la nouvelle s'était propagée à toute vitesse et avait provoqué un certain émoi. Gale Hawthorne, enfant du pays, était une figure locale connue, malgré ses airs renfrognés. Pompier volontaire, bénévole au centre d'hébergement pour sans-abris, il donnait de son temps sans compter pour les autres dans son métier de médiateur social. Les mères le voulaient toutes pour gendre, les petits garçons le prenaient pour leur grand frère et les grands-mères étaient sous le charme de ses bras robustes qui portaient leurs courses jusque dans leur cuisine.

Aussi, quand il était revenu un jour, après une intervention dans la ville voisine et mal famée de La Veine, avec une jeune fille brune au bras, chacun des habitants s'était senti obligé de donner son opinion. De l'avis général, cette Katniss Everdeen ne convenait pas à Gale, et encore moins à Panem, et en plus, ô sacrilège, elle ne faisait aucun effort pour s'intégrer. Méfiante, taciturne et globalement peu agréable, elle suscitait les regards et les commérages sur le chemin de la boulangerie ou du supermarché. Certains insinuaient même que Gale l'avait seulement prise en pitié et que depuis, elle vivait à son crochet.

Seule Katniss connaissait la vérité sur leur rencontre. Gale s'était pris d'affection pour elle lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds dans le miteux restaurant dans lequel elle était serveuse. La nourriture était mauvaise, la propreté douteuse et le patron la mettait mal à l'aise avec ses mains baladeuses, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'offrir des études et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de trouver un travail sans diplôme. Gale s'était installé sur l'une des banquettes rapiécées et avait commandé un hamburger. Quand elle lui avait ramené le plat, il avait insisté pour qu'elle s'assoie et partage le moment avec lui. Il était tard et le restaurant était désert. Katniss avait obtempéré et avec patience, il avait réussi à en savoir plus sur elle. A la fin du dîner, il lui avait proposé une offre qu'elle ne pouvait refuser : une formation au sein du centre social où il travaillait, une chance d'exercer le même métier que lui, de gagner mieux sa vie et d'offrir un meilleur avenir à sa petite sœur.

Ainsi, Katniss était montée dans la voiture de Gale et s'était retrouvée dans son petit salon confortable, devant une tasse de thé. Il l'avait aidé à s'inscrire à la formation et lui avait prêté son lit, pendant qu'il dormait sur le canapé, le temps qu'elle économise assez pour déménager. Un soir, après un verre de vin de trop, ils s'étaient embrassés. Katniss n'avait jamais su dire qui s'était penché le premier. Elle avait apprécié le baiser mais pour sa part, il ne s'agissait que d'un moment d'égarement et ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Mais l'attitude de Gale avait radicalement changé depuis ce jour et elle se sentait trop redevable envers lui pour le décevoir. De plus, c'était quelqu'un d'agréable et doux, elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire. Elle savait qu'elle s'attacherait lui et éprouverait pour lui une certaine affection. Aussi, quand il avait mit un genou à terre un an plus tard, elle avait répondu un oui timide, mais ferme, en envisageant pour la première fois l'idée d'un futur un peu plus lumineux que celui que lui promettait La Veine. Le mariage avait été simple, mais toute la ville voulut y assister pour Gale, adressant des sourires forcés à la jeune femme à ses côtés qui leur avait volé leur héros.

Katniss ferma la marche, guidée par la main de sa petite sœur Prim dans la sienne. La porte se referma derrière elle en un bruit qui lui parut assourdissant. Un buffet attendait les invités dans le coin de l'antichambre et ils étaient déjà tous agglutinés autour de la grande table, un verre de champagne pétillant à la main et des assiettes remplis d'amuse-gueules dans l'autre. Ils conversaient à voix basse en glissant des coups d'œil furtifs à la jeune veuve.

Katniss sentait la nausée serrer sa gorge devant ces visages faussement désolés pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais été d'une nature très avenante et ouverte, mais la vue de toute cette hypocrisie envers elle lui donna envie de vomir. Tous ces gens n'avaient que faire d'elle, ils la considéraient comme un fardeau et elle n'aurait pas été surprise si certains d'entre eux ne la pensaient pas un peu responsable de la mort de Gale, même si à ce terrible instant, elle avait été paisiblement endormie sous sa couette. Tout Panem pleurait Gale, même des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment, mais médisait sur le compte de Katniss lorsqu'elle montrait un signe de tristesse. Elle était dépossédée de son propre chagrin par la population bien sous tout-rapport de Panem. Car même si elle ne retournait pas l'intensité des sentiments que Gale avait pour elle, elle avait quand même l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de son corps, au moment où la boîte avait disparu dans la trappe de l'incinérateur.

Elle eut un haut-le-corps et chercha autour d'elle désespérément une porte de sortie. Avec soulagement, elle aperçut une issue de secours. En titubant, elle se précipita dans cette direction, poussa la porte à la volée et détala dans le Jardin du Souvenir du crématorium. Après quelques pas, ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba au sol, la respiration tremblante et la main plaquée sur la bouche.

Quelques instants plus tard, ou peut-être quelques heures, elle ne savait plus vraiment, elle entendit le crissement de pas lents sur le gravier de l'allée. Toujours agenouillée, elle releva doucement la tête et aperçut une longue silhouette mince s'avancer dans sa direction. Elle envisagea un instant de se lever et de s'enfuir à nouveau mais elle réagit trop tard et elle réalisa que la personne l'avait vu. Avec un choc, elle s'aperçut que la silhouette n'était autre que celle de Peeta Mellark, pâtissier attitré de Panem. Elle l'avait déjà vu, bien sûr, dans sa boutique, mais elle n'y était jamais entrée, n'étant pas friande de gâteaux sucrés.

Il avait l'air mal en point. Il semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps et ses joues auraient bien eu besoin d'un coup de rasoir. Son costume sombre était froissé, un tic nerveux agitait sa paupière et ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés. Il avançait machinalement, comme un robot, mais il sembla réaliser sa présence et ses yeux se fixèrent sur elle. Ses iris s'allumèrent avec une lueur de reconnaissance.

Katniss prit alors conscience qu'elle était toujours au sol et rougit de honte, en se relevant.  
-Bonjour Katniss, la salua Peeta d'une voix grave, lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres d'elle. Tout va bien ?  
Elle ne fut pas surprise qu'il connaisse son nom –tout le monde se connaissait à Panem. Elle fronça les sourcils et répondit platement :  
-Pas vraiment. Vous êtes venu pour … pour Gale ?  
Il prit une expression perplexe et passa d'un air absent une main dans ses cheveux.  
-Pour Gale ?  
Son ton était poliment interrogateur, comme s'il essayait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement.  
-J'avais oublié. J'avais oublié que l'enterrement de Gale était prévu pour aujourd'hui, souffla-t'il.  
-Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Katniss, piquée par la curiosité.  
-C'est aussi le jour de l'enterrement de... de Delly, bafouilla-t'il douloureusement. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils tombaient le même jour. Ceci explique pourquoi aussi peu de gens était présent, ajouta-t'il avec un sourire amer.

Katniss étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Delly était l'une des vendeuses de la pâtisserie Mellark et accessoirement, la femme de Peeta. Katniss savait que depuis la nouvelle de la mort de Gale, dix jours auparavant, elle s'était renfermée dans sa bulle, mais aux dernières nouvelles, Delly Mellark se portait comme un charme.

-Mais comment ça ? murmura-t'elle, abasourdie.  
-Une crise cardiaque, répondit laconiquement Peeta, dans un sourire tremblant. Soudaine et impardonnable. Une seconde, elle allait très bien, l'instant d'après… elle était partie.  
Katniss plaqua une main sur sa bouche.  
-Je… Je suis désolée. Si j'avais su… J'ai été un peu occupée, ces derniers temps, bégaya-t'elle, le souffle court.  
-C'est compréhensible. J'ai moi-même oublié que l'on enterrait Gale aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû changer la date pour pouvoir y assister, mais c'était la seule place qu'il leur restait, finit-il.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et ils tournèrent machinalement la tête vers le bâtiment du crématorium. Fait d'arrêtes pointues et de béton gris, il projetait sa silhouette menaçante et déprimante dans un ciel aussi inintéressant que lui. Si les circonstances pour lesquels ils étaient ici n'étaient déjà pas assez tragiques, la vue de ce monolithe triste et sans âme aurait réussi à leur saper le moral.

-Je devrais peut-être y retourner, soupira Katniss. Je ne voudrais pas leur donner encore plus le plaisir de pouvoir médire sur mon dos… Toutes mes condoléances, Peeta, ajouta-t'elle doucement en commençant à reculer.  
Peeta hocha la tête puis ouvrit soudain la bouche, lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de tourner les talons.  
-Attendez !  
Katniss lui jeta un regard interrogateur et le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans sa direction :  
-Vous avez l'air d'être aussi enchantée que moi à l'idée de retourner dans cette atmosphère lugubre. J'étais sur le point de m'échapper pour un petit remontant. Ca vous dit ?  
Katniss réfléchit à sa proposition plus que tentante.  
-Je crois que c'est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, finit-elle par dire, mais elle ajouta avec un rire jaune : Mais je pense que ça ne donnera que plus de grain à moudre pour toutes ces commères. Déjà que je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté à Panem… Vous imaginez un peu ? La veuve indigne du brave Gale Hawthorne s'échappe en plein enterrement avec le gentil pâtissier !  
-Vous savez que ces vieilles mamies se réjouissent de tous ces ragots. Alors pourquoi ne pas leur donner une bonne raison de le faire ? répondit Peta, avec un sourire un peu plus franc.  
Katniss le fixa un instant puis hocha soudainement la tête. Tout lui semblait être une meilleure idée que de retourner s'enfermer dans cette pièce étouffante de sourires mielleux.  
-Ok. Mais dans ce cas-là, on se tutoie !

x

x x

Peeta poussa la porte du Twelve, dont la sonnette déglinguée retentit sur leur passage. L'intérieur était sombre et enfumé, un air d'harmonica grésillant faiblement des enceintes, mais le bar était vide.

Ils avaient tourné plusieurs minutes dans Panem à la recherche d'un endroit ouvert, mais les deux enterrements avaient entièrement vidé la ville de sa population, comme au lendemain d'une terrible tragédie. Katniss eut envie de rire devant le côté dramatique et grandiloquent de ces habitants, qui se croyaient dans un véritable film. Finalement, ils avaient déniché, au fond d'une impasse le seul bar qui semblait être ouvert. Le Twelve faisait frémir les bonnes mères de famille et le patron, Haymitch Abernathy, qui devait être la seule personne qui pouvait dépasser Katniss dans le top 3 des individus les plus détestés de la ville, prenait un malin plaisir à les provoquer avec des commentaires de mauvais goût. Il s'esclaffait alors de rire en les voyant lever leur petit nez pointu d'un air courroucé, entraînant leurs bambins loin de cette mauvaise influence qu'elles semblaient considérer comme contagieuse. Rien que pour ça, Katniss se sentait d'une sympathie féroce envers le vieil ivrogne.

Elle sourit sombrement en se disant qu'elle cherchait un peu le bâton pour se faire battre, en se rendant dans cet endroit considéré comme le paradis de la débauche.

Haymitch était posté derrière le bar, essuyant des verres avec un torchon crasseux. Il leva la tête en entendant le cliquètement dissonant du grelot et arqua un sourcil en les apercevant.

Katniss réalisa qu'ils devaient présenter un drôle de tableau. Même si Haymitch vivait comme un ermite, il n'avait pu échapper à la nouvelle des deux enterrements. Et voilà qu'il voyait débarquer dans son bar miteux les deux protagonistes vivants de la journée, engoncés dans leurs habits sombres de cérémonie, l'air aussi perdu l'un que l'autre. Mais Haymitch mit en application sa plus grande qualité aux yeux de Katniss et ne leur posa aucune question. Il hocha simplement la tête lorsqu'ils commandèrent deux bières.

Les deux gens se glissèrent, face à face, sur les banquettes en velours râpeux vert sombre. Haymitch déposa les choppes devant eux et se retira sans bruit vers son bar. Peeta leva son verre puis s'interrompit, les sourcils froncés :  
-Euh… A quoi devons-nous trinquer ?  
-Au fait qu'on ait réussi à échapper à cette journée angoissante !  
Ils cognèrent leur verre l'un contre l'autre et Katniss avala une longue lampée fraîche. Elle sentit la bière glisser dans sa gorge et accueillit le sentiment avec bonheur. C'était peut-être la première chose qu'elle ressentait depuis dix jours. Elle sentait un poids se lever de ses épaules contractées et se détendit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, loin du crématorium. Elle ne saisissait pas encore l'énormité de la situation qui lui était soudainement tombée dessus mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas et que bientôt, elle devrait entamer son travail de deuil. Pour le moment, elle décida de rester dans cet entre-deux flottant, avant la grosse réalisation, où elle arrivait encore à étirer ses lèvres en un sourire, aussi petit soit-il.

-Tu arrives à faire face ? demanda Peeta sur un ton doux, interrompant ses pensées.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et reconnut le même océan de tristesse qui menaçait de l'engloutir d'une minute à l'autre. Elle haussa les épaules et tourna son regard vers le liquide doré dans son verre.  
-On fait avec. Je cois… Je crois que je ne réalise pas trop encore. Depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai l'impression d'être en pilote automatique. Gale…  
Sa voix se cassa sur le nom de son défunt mari. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit dans un souffle :  
-Gale était tellement adoré à Panem, que je n'ai eu le choix de rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai organisé tout ça. Je le connaissais quand même un peu et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. Bien évidemment, il n'aurait rien dit et aurait assuré à tout le monde que tout était parfait… Mais moi, je le connaissais.  
-Tu aurais fait quoi ? s'enquit Peeta, dans un murmure.  
-Ils veulent garder ses cendres dans le Jardin du Souvenir du crématorium. Pour que tout le monde puisse aller se recueillir. Moi j'aurais préféré les laisser s'envoler dans la forêt du Geai Moqueur. Il aimait bien y emmener les gamins desquels il s'occupait, finit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Mais la forêt fait peur aux gens d'ici et ils ont décrété que ce serait plus simple qu'il reste dans cet affreux endroit. Et je n'ai pas vraiment voix au chapitre. J'ai même l'impression que j'arrive à les offenser en étant triste. Comme si je ne le méritais pas, tu vois.  
-Gale déplorait souvent la réaction des gens d'ici à ton égard, confirma Peeta. Je le connaissais bien, on a fait toute notre scolarité ensemble, comme à peu près tout le monde ici. Delly aussi ne supportait pas très bien cette ambiance. Elle disait souvent qu'elle avait l'impression d'être mariée avec la moitié de Panem, tant les gens étaient investis dans notre relation. Combien de fois la vieille mamie Trinket m'a réprimandé, lorsqu'on se disputait avec Delly ! Tous les jours, elle venait à la pâtisserie et demandait à Delly quand tomberait-elle enfin enceinte. Je suppose que maintenant elle viendra surveiller si j'ai l'air asse triste, finit-il, en secouant la tête, les yeux assombris.  
Katniss tendit une main réconfortante et la posa légèrement sur le bras de Peeta. Haymitch revint à leur table et posa devant eux deux verres remplit de liquide ambrée. Devant leur regard interrogateur, il fit un geste négligé de la main et grommela dans sa barbe :  
-Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un sacré remontant, les gamins. C'est pour la maison.  
Katniss attrapa le verre et sentit une odeur forte de whisky. Elle leva le bras :  
-Aux bonnes gens de Panem, qui pensent toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde !  
Peeta rit, trinqua et avala le whisky d'une traite.

Ils recommandèrent une bière. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Bientôt, la moitié de la table en bois fut envahie de pintes vides. Katniss sentait une délicieuse brume pétillante envahir son esprit et se laissa glisser dedans.

Ils continuèrent de discuter sur la population de Panem. Elle eut mal aux côtes, tellement elle riait devant son imitation du maire Undersee, toujours boudiné dans ses costumes bon marché et qui insistait pour porter un monocle, qui ne cessait de tomber losqu'il levait les sourcils. Elle prit un malin plaisir à lui conter toutes les remarques qu'elle entendait sur son passage et toutes les histoires inventées qui circulaient à son sujet. Il trouva très drôle la version propagée par le vieux Darius, qui était convaincu que Katniss était payée par le maire de Capitol City afin d'empêcher Panem de gagner le titre de ville la plus fleurie du comté, titre qu'elle se disputait ardemment avec sa rivale depuis des années et qui revêtait une importance du même niveau que la découverte de la théorie de la relativité par Einstein. Il s'esclaffa quand elle lui confia que parfois, elle faisait mine de piétiner la pelouse devant la maison de Darius, rien que pour voir son petit visage se flétrir sous la colère.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent attention aux heures qui défilaient, enivrés par le soulagement que leur procurait l'alcool face à leur douleur. Leur bouche devenait pâteuse et leurs gestes plus désordonnés. Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire devant le spectacle d'une mouche coincée dans un des verres et qui, dans l'état dans lequel ils étaient, leur semblait tout bonnement hilarant. Katniss se leva pour aller aux toilettes et perdit l'équilibre, atterrissant à moitié sur les genoux de Peeta. Comme dans un automatisme, elle sentit ses bras se refermer autour de sa taille. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et posa la tête dans le creux de son cou, pour empêcher la nausée de s'emparer d'elle, et inspira son odeur de savon. Cela lui faisait du bien de sentir le contact de quelqu'un, le contact d'un homme, depuis ce terrible coup de téléphone en pleine nuit. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux, se perdant dans leur étreinte.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter et ils relevèrent la tête.  
-La moitié de la ville vous cherche depuis des heures, les gamins, dit Haymitch d'un ton bourru. Ils viennent de téléphoner et ils seront là dans un instant.  
Katnis tourna son visage vers Peeta, un sourire coupable sur les lèvres :  
-Oups, je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise…  
Peeta eut à peine le temps de rire que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Prim entra d'un pas vif, suivit de près par les parents de Gale puis les propres parents de Peeta, l'air pincé et révolté.  
-Katniss, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Prim, sur un ton furieux. Tout le monde t'attend depuis des heures au crématorium !  
-Peeta, lève-toi immédiatement ! ordonna impérieusement Mme Mellark d'un ton froid, ses yeux jetant des éclairs glacés.  
Katniss laissa échapper un petit rire en se demandant l'image qu'ils pouvaient bien renvoyer, elle sur les genoux, une montagne de verre derrière eux et de grands sourires niais sur le visage. Elle se leva tant bien que mal en lissant sa robe qui s'était un peu relevée sur ses cuisses. Derrière elle, Peeta fit de même mais tangua et tomba sur elle, la faisant basculer sur Prim qui la rattrapa avec difficulté. Les deux jeunes gens explosèrent de rire et Katniss essuyait encore des larmes au coin de ses yeux quand sa petite sœur la traîna à l'extérieur du bar, sous le regard désapprobateur de M. et Mme Hawthorne. Peeta suivit derrière elle, soutenu par son père.

Dehors, avant que Prim ne pousse Katniss sur le siège arrière de la voiture qui attendait à l'extérieur, Peeta la héla. La jeune femme se tourna avec difficulté en s'appuyant sur la portière. Peeta était en train de lutter contre son père, qui tentait de l'emmener dans la direction opposée tandis que le jeune homme essayait de se tourner vers Katniss. Il parvint finalement à se dégager et s'approcha d'elle, s'accrochant à la portière dès qu'il put pour ne pas s'effondrer.  
-Je crois qu'on a bien réussi à notre coup, à mon avis on va parler de cette journée pendant un moment, souffla Katniss, sur un ton conspirateur.  
Peeta sourit, les yeux vitreux, et se pencha vers elle :  
-On se voit au groupe de discussion sur le deuil ?  
-Bien sûr, répondit-elle, en articulant difficilement. Compte sur moi ! ajouta-t'elle en martelant le torse du jeune homme de son index.  
M. Mellark tira alors solidement son fils vers l'arrière et pris par surpriss, Peeta se laissa entraîner. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Katniss et lui cria, en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

-Ils sont drôles, les enterrements, avec toi, Katniss !

-Avec toi aussi, Peeta ! répondit-elle, en hurlant dans ses mains réunies devant sa bouche comme un mégaphone.

Elle laissa sa sœur l'asseoir à l'arrière, en la réprimandant pour son comportement scandaleux. Prim démarra. Katniss laissa sa tête dodeliner contre la vitre et sourit, les yeux fermés. Une trouée dans les nuages laissa passer un rayon de soleil qui tomba sur sa joue.  
Finalement, la journée n'avait pas été si terrible qu'elle le pensait. En tout cas, elle ne se sentait plus si seule.  
C'était Peeta et elle contre le reste du monde. Enfin, le reste de Panem.

* * *

 **Salut !**

 **Je sais. _Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes._ Encore une fiction ?! Alors qu'elle en a déjà trois autres sur le feu et qu'elle a surtout promis de publier la suite avant de partir en vacances !**

 **Et vi, j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspi pour A Shot at a Silver Lining et Wicked Game (j'ai commencé à écrire les chapitres !). Et de l'autre côté, il y a plein d'idées qui se sont bousculées dans ma tête ! Si l'appétit vient en mangeant, c'est pareil pour l'écriture. Donc au lieu de bloquer sur les deux autres fictions, je me suis mise à écrire ce texte.**  
 **Donc voilà, je vous livre ce OS (mais c'est mal barré, j'ai déjà envie de le continuer en fiction plus longue)... Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Par ailleurs, j'ai mis à jour mon profil avec une nouvelle idée de fiction, un croisement entre Sept Jours pour une Eternité (généralement pas fan de Mac Lévy mais j'aime beaucoup l'idée de base) et HG. Vous me direz si ce petit voyage vous tente (au pire, je l'écrirais pour moi :-P)**

 **Vous avez compris le concept de ce recueil, je ne peux donc pas vous promettre une publication régulière, ce sera selon l'inspiration (mais j'en ai à revendre).**

 **En espérant qu'on commence ce nouveau voyage ensemble.**  
 **Des bises et à très vite,**

 **Bergdorf.**

 _ **PS : Je viens de me rendre compte que ça parle beaucoup d'alcool dans mes fictions... Hum, comment dire? Je trouve juste que c'est généralement un bon moyen de faire avancer une historie car les persos se lâchent un peu plus ! Et puis savez ce qu'o dit : Aucune belle histoire n'a commencé avec "Un jour, je mangeais une salade...". A bon entendeur... ;-)**_


	3. Au petit bonheur la chance

**Titre : Au petit bonheur la chance**

 **Ratings : T  
Genre : **Romance / Humour / Fantasy  
 **Summary :** Les habitants de Panem se préparent à un événement sans précédent : l'alignement parfait des neuf planètes du système solaire. Cette folle coïncidence promet de nombreux chamboulements et pourrait bien faire se croiser le chemin de l'indécrottable optimiste Peeta Mellark et celui de Katniss Everdeen, que la malchance poursuit depuis sa naissance.

 **BO :** _Maybe On The Moon_ – AaRON  
 _Stay Home_ – Self  
 _Lullaby_ – Atlas Bound

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Le hasard sait toujours trouver ceux qui savent s'en servir.  
_ Romain Rolland.

* * *

 **2.**

 **Au petit bonheur la chance**

Panem était une ville insignifiante de l'Etat de Pennsylvanie. Un petit millier d'âmes se levait le matin et vaquait à leurs occupations. Les parents déposaient leurs enfants à l'école avant d'aller travailler, les lycéens faisaient le mur pour aller fumer en cachette et les grands-mères se piquaient sur les bancs du petit parc pour échanger des lamentations sur leurs rhumatismes douloureux. L'été, les adolescents se pavanaient sur les bords du lac au sud de la ville et l'odeur des saucisses grillées envahissait les rues, avec la multiplication des barbecues familiaux. Une fois par an, Panem entrait dans une compétition terrible avec la ville voisine de Capitol pour accueillir la patinoire et la fête de Noël, qui triplaient sa population en l'espace de quelques jours.

En somme, la ville de Panem était une petite ville comme les autres, avec des habitants comme les autres et qui était destinée à rester telle quelle. Et pourtant, elle faisait actuellement la une des journaux du monde entier et une horde de journalistes se pressait aux portes de la ville, barricadées par la police. En effet, par un concours de circonstances encore inexpliqué, Panem se retrouvait dans la ligne de mire du plus grand phénomène astronomique encore jamais vécu par l'humanité : l'alignement parfait des planètes du système solaire. Depuis que les scientifiques avaient calculé avec précision la date de ce qu'ils appelaient pompeusement une syzygie –soit l'alignement d'objets célestes- et déterminé que l'axe des astres traverserait la Terre à l'emplacement précis de Panem, une frénésie pour la petite ville s'était emparée du reste du monde.

Les premiers signes étaient arrivés en même temps que de nombreux nouveaux habitants au regard un peu halluciné, leur voiture chargée de télescope et autres lunettes astronomiques, qui avaient loué tous les logements possibles. Certains habitants peu scrupuleux avaient flairé la bonne affaire et s'entassaient dans leur appartement afin d'avoir une chambre de libre et Haymitch Abernathy, propriétaire du bar La Veine, avait même tenté de louer le toit de son bar. Il était sur le point de conclure l'affaire avec un couple de jeunes hippies quand la police avait interrompu la transaction. Les boutiques de souvenirs avaient fleuri le long des rues et sur les trottoirs, où les vendeurs proposaient de multiples objets en rapport avec les planètes. D'autres, comme César Flickermann, animateur de la radio locale, s'improvisaient experts en astronomie et passaient leur journée à trimballer une tripotée de touristes à travers la ville, en prenant un air grave et mystique. La folie avait atteint son comble au moment où les chaînes de télévision internationales avaient débarqué. Les habitants répondaient de bon gré à leurs questions, évoquant, une expression dramatique sur le visage et une main légèrement posé sur leur cœur, ce phénomène « terrifiant », « épouvantable », « fantastique ». A quelques jours de l'alignement, la maire Paylor avait tout bonnement chassé les journalistes de la ville manu militari et avait ordonné des barrages policiers aux entrées de la ville, qui se retrouvait coupée du monde pour les trois prochains jours.

Katniss Everdeen appuya d'un geste agacé sur le bouton de la télécommande et l'écran de la télévision s'éteignit, coupant en pleine phrase un soi-disant expert qui déblatérait pour la millième fois sur cet alignement à présent imminent. « Vivement que ces trois jours passent vite, » songea-t-elle sombrement en avalant à la va-vite son café. Lorsqu'elle reposa la tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine, celle-ci glissa et rebondit violemment sur le carrelage. Heureusement, Katniss, qui était habituée, avait investi dans des couverts et de la vaisselle en plastique, après avoir brisé une bonne cinquantaine d'assiettes.

De son propre aveu, Katniss Everdeen était la personne la plus malchanceuse de la Terre. Où qu'elle aille et quoiqu'elle fasse, les catastrophes semblaient se précipiter sur son chemin. Maladresse, manque de confiance en elle ou encore exagération, chacun y allait de son avis quand elle racontait ses mésaventures, mais Katniss en était convaincue : elle n'avait pas de chance. Elle se demandait parfois comment elle était encore en vie, tant elle était passée près de la mort de multiples fois : elle avait été impliquée dans un total de dix-huit accidents de voiture, au point que plus aucune assurance ne voulait la prendre comme cliente, avait fait trois séjours à l'hôpital après avoir avalé de travers et s'était cassée de nombreuses fois les bras et les jambes. Katniss avait atteint le statut de légende dans la petite ville de Panem, étant l'objet de nombreuses piques malicieuses sur son chemin. Gale Hawthorne, celui qui se rapprochait le plus de son meilleur ami, prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à plaisanter sur le sujet, brandissant des trèfles à quatre feuilles et autres fers à cheval en plastique devant son visage. S'il se moquait volontiers d'elle, Gale restait l'une des rares personnes à ne pas être effrayé par Katniss, continuant de la fréquenter même en ayant été lui-même impliqué dans bon nombre d'accidents causés par la jeune femme. Ces derniers temps, il avait pris pour habitude de la charrier sur ce fameux alignement et sur la folie qu'il provoquait, arguant que, bien évidemment, il était écrit qu'un tel évènement ne pouvait se passer dans une autre ville que celle où habitait Katniss Everdeen, malchanceuse patentée.  
-Tu es exceptionnelle, lui disait-il en prenant un air faussement solennel.  
-Tais-toi, répondait sombrement Katniss, en lui décochant un coup dans l'épaule. Tout ce que ça prouve, c'est que ma malchance a atteint des dimensions cosmiques…

Katniss ramassa la tasse en plastique, fit rapidement la vaisselle et s'habilla. Elle vérifia cinq fois le contenu de son sac –téléphone, porte-monnaie et surtout clefs de la maison- et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle dévala les escaliers, jeta un coup d'œil dans sa boîte aux lettres pour vérifier si le double était toujours présent puis se précipita vers son arrêt de bus. A force de malchance et avec le temps, la jeune femme avait mis au point une routine millimétrée et précautionneuse pour éviter toutes les catastrophes possibles. La gerbe d'eau que le pneu du bus fit gicler en roulant dans une flaque près du trottoir s'arrêta à deux millimètres des chaussures de Katniss et elle fit presque un sourire au chauffeur, avant de s'asseoir avec des gestes prudents sur un siège. Elle laissa sa tête dodeliner contre la fenêtre, bercée par le ronron des conversations sur l'alignement qui était en train de se produire au même moment plusieurs années-lumière au-dessus de leur tête. Comme d'habitude, le bus s'arrêta trois fois avant que Katniss ne descende et mit exactement vingt-deux minutes à arriver dans la rue où se trouvait son travail. Une journée qui suivait scrupuleusement sa routine habituelle était une bonne journée pour Katniss et elle descendit du bus d'un bon pas. Elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le bâtiment imposant qui abritait la mairie de Panem mais se stoppa soudainement à quelques mètres de l'entrée, ayant aperçu une chose inattendue.

Une vieille femme, au visage ridé et aux longs cheveux blancs, était assise à même le trottoir. Ses jambes étaient croisés en tailleur et ses mains étaient sereinement posées l'une sur l'autre sur ses genoux. Katnis resta un moment immobile, essayant d'envisager quelle catastrophe pouvait découler de la présence de cette femme. Elle essaya de se raisonner mais une vie entière de galères se rappela à son souvenir et les scénarios cauchemardesques se succédèrent dans son esprit. Elle était sur le point de se remettre doucement en marche pour entrer dans la sécurité du bâtiment, quand la vieille femme tourna vers elle ses grands yeux, en faisant cliqueter ses boucles d'oreille dorées serties de pierres rouges.  
-Votre vie va changer aujourd'hui, mademoiselle, je le sens, prononça-t-elle, d'une voix éraillée.  
Katniss resta interdite et eut l'impression que ses pieds se fondaient dans le goudron du trottoir.  
-Par… Pardon ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton résigné, en se demandant quel sort lui avait réservé l'univers aujourd'hui.  
Mais la vieille femme avait fermé les yeux et semblait s'être endormie. Katniss secoua la tête et entra dans le bâtiment pour entamer sa journée de travail.

Après la réunion du matin, où la maire Paylor leur rappela que l'alignement commençait aujourd'hui et qu'ils devaient se tenir prêt à ce que les trois prochains jours soient un peu compliqués, Katniss suivit Delly jusqu'à leur bureau commun. Les fesses collées à son vieux fauteuil et les yeux rivés sur l'horloge de son ordinateur, la jeune femme commença à compter les minutes jusqu'à l'heure où elle pouvait quitter ce bureau miteux et mal aéré.

Katniss avait postulé au service des parcs et jardins de la mairie car elle aimait la nature. Elle connaissait sûrement mieux que quiconque les recoins de la forêt de Panem, tant elle avait l'habitude d'y aller avec son père avant l'accident qui lui avait coûté la vie. Elle était incollable sur les plantes et ne rechignait pas à se servir de ses mains. La maire Paylor, fraîchement élue, s'était prise d'affection pour la jeune femme et l'avait engagé. Mais la réputation de Katniss l'avait bien vite rattrapé et de plus en de plus de ses collègues avaient commencé à craindre la présence de la jeune femme près d'outils tranchants et la maire avait dû céder à la pression majoritaire. Et Katniss s'était retrouvée coincée entre ces quatre murs tristes à enregistrer des dossiers sur un ordinateur usé, dont le ventilateur soufflait comme un hélicoptère prêt à décoller. Delly était d'une compagnie agréable et Katniss savait qu'au moins, dans ce bureau, rien de dramatique ne pouvait lui arriver mais elle se surprenait à regarder désespérément par la petite fenêtre obscurcie par des persiennes jaunies et poussiéreuses.

A dix-sept heures trente, Katniss attrapa son sac, salua Delly et sortit enfin de la mairie. Presqu'instinctivement, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la droite, à l'endroit où la vieille femme était assise ce matin, mais le trottoir était vide. La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser le sentiment désagréable qui grandissait dans son estomac et se posta à son arrêt de bus. Elle pensa à la soirée qui l'attendait –une vieille émission à la télé avec une pizza et une bouteille de bière. Katniss avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire mais sa malchance l'éloignait des gens sans même qu'elle le veuille. Elle songea un instant à appeler Gale pour l'inviter chez elle mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse sortir son téléphone, elle sentit une catastrophe arriver. Depuis la rue opposée, elle aperçut le bus qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers l'arrêt, ne montrant aucun signe de ralentissement et Katniss comprit qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas à temps. Autour d'elle, les autres passants commençaient à s'éloigner précipitamment, étant arrivés à la même conclusion qu'elle. Prestement, elle cria un avertissement et attrapa le bras du jeune homme qui était toujours planté près de l'arrêt. Ils basculèrent en arrière, le coude de Katniss heurtant violemment le trottoir en même temps que le crâne du jeune homme, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'avant du bus se plia autour du poteau, freinant enfin la course infernale du véhicule. Aussitôt, une large fumée se dégagea à l'avant du capot et les passants, terrifiés, cédèrent à la panique, certains criant et d'autres appelant déjà les secours.

Katniss tenta de se relever mais une douleur insoutenable irradia de son coude et il se déroba sous elle.  
-Ne vous levez pas, mademoiselle, et vous non plus, jeune homme, dit une voix grave au-dessus d'eux. Les secours arrivent.  
Katniss tenta de lutter mais la faiblesse de son coude, sûrement cassé, et des mains appuyant sur ses épaules la firent renoncer et elle resta étendue sur le trottoir froid, les jambes emmêlées avec celles de l'inconnu à qui elle venait vraisemblablement de sauver la vie.  
-Salut, moi c'est Peeta, dit une seconde voix grave à sa droite.  
Katniss tourna la tête et découvrit le visage de l'étranger tourné vers elle. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, le visage blanc et ses grands yeux bleus un peu vitreux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire vaillamment. Elle hocha brièvement la tête :  
-Katniss. Ca va ? demanda-t-elle poliment, en essayant d'oublier l'absurdité de la situation.  
-Superbement bien, répondit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jolie fille me sauve la vie !  
-Vous saignez, dit Katniss sobrement, en apercevant la flaque écarlate qui commençait à se former sous sa tête.  
-Oui, ça pique un peu, répondit Peeta, en haussant les épaules. Ca me fera une bonne histoire à raconter au moins. D'ailleurs, on peut se tutoyer, non ? ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau sourire.  
Katniss avisa le trouble dans ses yeux dû à sa chute et décida de ménager le jeune homme.  
-Si tu veux, dit-elle en s'efforçant de prendre un ton rassurant.

Au loin, elle perçut les sirènes discordantes des secours qui arrivaient à toute allure et d'un coup, ils furent tous deux pris dans un tourbillon de secouristes, de questions sur leur état et de civières. Katniss protesta furieusement quand un secouriste essaya de l'allonger sur l'une d'entre elles et obtint de pouvoir rester assise à l'arrière de l'ambulance, à la différence de Peeta qui était toujours étendu, une minerve autour du cou. Les portes claquèrent derrière eux et l'ambulance démarra en direction de l'hôpital. Katniss y avait été tellement de fois qu'elle commençait à reconnaître le chemin par la vitre. Une main tapotant son genou interrompit ses pensées et elle se tourna vers Peeta et son éternel sourire.  
-Et tu fais quoi dans la vie, Katniss ?  
-Rien de bien intéressant, je travaille au service des parcs et jardins… Et toi ? Tu es nouveau, sur Panem, non ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Ah oui, j'ai emménagé il y a quelques mois. J'ai ouvert une boulangerie dans le centre.  
Katniss hocha la tête, en se rappelant cette histoire qui avait agité Panem pendant plusieurs semaines, car il existait déjà une boulangerie dans le centre et la moitié de la population avait vu l'ouverture de cette nouvelle boutique comme un affront. Comment les habitants avaient-ils pu critiquer aussi sévèrement Peeta allait au-delà de sa compréhension, tant il semblait juste…gentil.  
-Tu fais donc partie de cette bande d'illuminés qui ont emménagé ici juste pour l'alignement ? le provoqua gentiment Katniss.  
-Alors pas du tout, j'ai appris ça quelques semaines après être arrivé et je me suis dit que j'avais eu de la chance de choisir Panem, rit Peeta.

De la chance… Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Katniss se rendit compte que Peeta avait eu une chance insolente dans sa vie et que, même allongé sur une civière, il était d'un optimisme inébranlable. Il trouvait à peu près tout ce qu'il se passait dans le monde fantastique, que ce soit les températures clémentes prévues pour le lendemain ou la perspective d'assister à un évènement astronomique sans précédent. Katniss eu un instant l'image de Peeta et elle faisant la queue pour recevoir leur quota de chance et le jeune homme lui sifflant sous le nez la portion prévue pour elle avec un grand sourire naïf.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, ils furent chacun emmené d'un côté, Peeta pour passer un scanner pour son crâne et Katniss, une simple radio pour son coude. La douleur s'était calmée mais elle mit ça sur le compte de l'engourdissement dû au choc et se prépara mentalement à arborer un nouveau plâtre flambant neuf. Elle entendait déjà les moqueries de Gale. A sa grande surprise, cependant, l'interne revint vers elle avec un sourire rassurant et lui expliqua qu'elle aurait juste un gros bleu pendant quelques jours et qu'elle était libre de partir.  
-Attendez… Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Katniss, incrédule.  
-Puisque je vous le dis ! lui confirma l'interne en riant. Ca va être douloureux pendant un petit moment mais si vous mettez de la crème régulièrement, ça devrait disparaître bien vite.  
Toujours stupéfaite, Katniss ramassa ses affaires et se retrouva dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Elle resta indécise un moment, en se mordant la lèvre. Puis elle rouvrit la porte du bureau et demanda où était traité Peeta. Elle s'enfonça ensuite dans les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à la chambre 12, toqua doucement et entra.  
Le jeune homme était allongé sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, la tête enturbannée dans une gaze blanche et absorbé dans la lecture d'un magazine. Il releva la tête en l'entendant approcher et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il posa le magazine sur la table de chevet.  
-Ils te laissent déjà sortir ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, ce n'est qu'un bleu, confirma Katniss, n'arrivant pas à chasser la surprise de sa voix. C'est un miracle, pour une fois, je vais sortir de cet hôpital sur mes deux pieds … La lecture est intéressante ? ajouta-t-elle dans un demi-sourire en indiquant la couverture colorée du magazine féminin sur le meuble en plastique.  
-Il semblerait qu'ils aient égaré mon sac en route alors je n'ai rien d'autre sous la main ! rit Peeta, une expression désolée sur le visage.  
-Tu sors quand ?  
-Ils me gardent la nuit en observation. J'ai trébuché sur le coin d'une chaise en me relevant du scanner et ils ont cru que j'avais des pertes d'équilibre et des vertiges. J'ai essayé de les convaincre que je m'étais simplement pris les pieds dans la chaise mais ils ne m'ont pas trop cru, manifestement …  
Katniss lui fit un sourire compatissant et enfila sa veste.  
-Bon courage, alors, je vais devoir y aller …  
-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dit Peeta en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Pas de quoi, répondit laconiquement Katniss, en se tournant vers la porte.  
Elle s'immobilisa en entendant Peeta l'appeler et elle se tourna vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage.  
-Est-ce que … Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro ? lui demanda-t-il timidement. Tu sais... Pour te payer un coup, un de ces jours, pour te remercier !  
-Pas besoin de me remercier, Peeta, ça va, répondit-elle, avec un geste de la main.  
Il continua de la regarder avec un petit sourire et, sûrement parce qu'elle était encore sur un petit nuage de n'avoir rien de cassé, elle céda. Elle lui dicta les numéros, qu'il recopia sur un petit bout de papier, le salua une dernière fois et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Peut-être était-ce dû à la commotion cérébrale dont il souffrait, mais Peeta commit une autre maladresse ce jour-là et sur le petit papier, un petit « 3 » se transforma en un "8". Peut-être que pour la première fois de sa vie, Peeta Mellark n'était pas dans un bon jour.  
Dans le ciel, très loin au-dessus de sa tête, les astres avaient entamé leur inexorable progression.

Une petite heure plus tard, Katniss levait son verre de bière pour trinquer avec Gale.  
-Même pas un pansement ? répéta Gale, incrédule.  
-Pas l'ombre d'un sparadrap ! confirma Katniss sur un ton triomphant. Je n'y suis restée en tout et pour tout qu'une heure. Et sur le chemin du retour, j'ai trouvé un billet de 50 dollars par terre, alors c'est ma tournée. A la roue qui tourne ! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Elle avala une longue gorgée du liquide frais. Elle se sentait revigorée par son passage à l'hôpital et un sourire ne quittait plus son visage. Gale la regarda en secouant la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait si souvent été témoin de ses mésaventures, et de la mauvaise humeur qu'elles entraînaient.

Le bar se remplissait tranquillement pour un soir de semaine et ils commandèrent un hamburger et des frites, qu'ils avalèrent en commentant le match de football qui passait sur la vieille télé accrochée aux murs. Dans la soirée, un attroupement se massa près des jeux de fléchettes et le volume sonore monta soudainement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le propriétaire baissa le son de la télévision et annonça un concours de fléchettes avec une récompense de 200 dollars à la clef, en hurlant à travers ses mains. Katniss considéra un instant la proposition tentante. Elle était douée pour ce genre de jeux, où il s'agissait de viser, et 200 dollars n'était pas une somme négligeable. L'euphorie - ou l'adrénaline, elle ne savait plus vraiment- qu'elle ressentait toujours depuis l'accident acheva de la convaincre. Elle avala une dernière frite, essuya sa bouche et ses mains avec une serviette en papier et se leva. Gale tourna la tête vers elle, étonné :  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je vais tenter ma chance !  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Katniss, vise un peu contre qui tu joues …  
-Dans le meilleur des cas, on gagne 200 dollars et au pire, je me fais éliminer au premier tour, le raisonna Katniss. Je n'ai rien à perdre ! Et en plus, je sens que c'est ma journée, aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Trente minutes plus tard, Katniss se félicita d'avoir fait confiance à son instinct, en récupérant l'enveloppe pleine de billets. La jeune femme avait systématiquement atteint le cœur de la cible à chacun de ses coups et ses adversaires, amers, avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence. D'un pas presque guilleret, elle laissa Gale la raccompagner jusque chez elle et se glissa sous ses couvertures, un air paisible sur le visage. Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut quand elle songea à ce que le lendemain lui réservait.

X

X X

Katniss sortit de son bus avec une bonne dizaine de minutes d'avance. Ce matin, elle avait ouvert les yeux bien avant la sonnerie de son réveil et avait décidé d'arriver plus tôt au boulot pour profiter des quelques moments de calme avant la tempête. Hier soir, les premiers signes de l'alignement avaient été aperçus dans le ciel. Neuf points brillants s'étaient rapprochés presque paresseusement les uns des autres et les experts estimaient que l'alignement exact se produirait demain à 21 heures précises. Dans la rue, les gens arboraient un air réjoui et de gros cernes violets sous les yeux, signes de la nuit blanche qu'ils avaient passé à admirer le ciel.

Katniss avala une gorgée de son café brûlant et serra dans ses mains la viennoiserie qu'elle avait achetée sur le chemin. Elle prit le chemin des grands escaliers en pierres de la mairie mais s'immobilisa en apercevant la vieille femme de retour sur trottoir. Elle hésita un instant, ses yeux alternant entre son aspect miteux et le croissant qu'elle tenait à la main. Cette femme avait clairement plus besoin qu'elle de manger. Elle s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup, et la vieille femme tourna aussi soudainement que la veille son grand regard gris vers elle.  
-C'est gentil, mademoiselle, mais gardez votre petit-déjeuner, je n'en ai pas besoin, dit-elle lentement, en levant une main couverte de tâches de vieillesse.  
Katniss se figea, déroutée.  
-Mais vous avez raison, en ces temps particuliers, une action peut changer bien des choses, continua la vieille femme, sans prêter attention à l'expression interdite qu'arborait Katniss. Rappelez-vous seulement que ce n'est qu'un échange, l'équilibre doit être maintenu. La roue tourne pour tout le monde.  
La vieille femme détourna les yeux et son regard se perdit dans la circulation qui commençait à s'intensifier sur le boulevard. Katniss, troublée, lui demanda plusieurs fois de répéter car elle ne comprenait pas, mais ses suppliques ne suscitèrent aucune réaction de la part de la vieille femme, qui restait aussi immobile qu'une statue de cire. Katniss recula alors lentement, secoua la tête pour chasser les paroles obscures de la vieille femme et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

Les locaux de la mairie étaient encore déserts à cette heure matinale mais sur le chemin de son bureau, elle entendit la voix de la maire résonner depuis une salle de réunion. Elle passa doucement la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. La maire et un homme en costume étaient penchés sur une grande carte étalée sur une table au centre de la pièce.  
-Pour classer la forêt de Panem comme parc protégé, nous avons besoin de mieux la connaître. Par exemple, ce ruisseau, on ne sait pas dans quel état il est …  
Katniss se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce, mue par son instinct, et s'approcha de la carte.  
-Le ruisseau est tari, prononça-t-elle à voix haute.  
La maire releva soudainement la tête et l'homme pivota vers elle. Katniss se sentit soudainement intimidée mais pointa du doigt vers la carte :  
-Le ruisseau … Il est à sec, répéta-t-elle.  
-Vous connaissez bien la forêt ? demanda l'homme, intéressé.  
-Comme sa poche, répondit la maire à sa place avec un sourire. C'est pour ça qu'elle est ici.  
-Et vous avez un peu de temps, aujourd'hui, pour nous aider ? interrogea à nouveau l'homme.  
Katniss jeta un coup d'œil à la maire qui lui fit un signe de la tête encourageant. La jeune femme fit un petit sourire à l'homme et se pencha sur la carte.

Katniss passa la journée à aider l'homme, qui se présenta comme étant Thom Undersee, du service fédéral des parcs naturels. Ensemble, ils établirent un relevé précis de la zone et Katniss fut d'une aide précieuse par sa connaissance de la forêt. A la fin de la journée, Thom insista pour qu'elle l'accompagne faire le point avec la maire. Dans le bureau, Thom se déclara très satisfait du travail de Katniss, assura à la maire que le parc serait bientôt en place et lui suggéra qu'il faudrait mettre en place un service de protection et que Katniss ici présente semblait toute désignée pour en assurer la coordination. Il serra chaleureusement la main de la jeune femme avant de s'éclipser.

Katniss sortit du bureau de la maire et jeta un coup d'œil au couloir sombre qui menait à son bureau. Son cœur se souleva quand elle songea à la proposition de Thom et à la perspective de retrouver la forêt puis elle sortit dans la rue, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre. Il était 18 heures passé depuis un moment, mais elle décida de rentrer à pied, se sentant pousser des ailes, pour savourer l'air doux de la soirée.

Elle avançait d'un pas vif quand une voix l'interpela. Elle se tourna et aperçut Peeta Mellark qui se précipitait vers elle. Elle resta immobile sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne.  
-Salut ! s'exclama-t-il, essoufflé, un grand sourire sur le visage. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te croise ici ! C'est vraiment un coup de chance car j'ai mal noté ton numéro hier … C'était vraiment trop bête !  
-Tu as récupéré tes affaires ? demanda poliment Katniss.  
-Ah, non, répondit Peeta en haussant les épaules. J'ai passé au moins deux heures ce matin à faire la queue pour racheter un autre téléphone, il y avait un problème avec mon abonnement…  
Katniss se rendit compte que son pantalon était trempé jusqu'aux genoux et qu'il avait l'air épuisé.  
-Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle.  
-On fait aller, dit-il, avec un sourire un peu moins éclatant. Il y a eu un dégât des eaux dans la boulangerie… Et disons qu'entre hier et aujourd'hui, les catastrophes s'accumulent ! finit-il en riant franchement. Mais je crois que la roue tourne car le hasard t'a remis sur mon chemin ! Je n'y croyais plus après avoir mal noté ton numéro…

Il lui fit un grand sourire assorti d'un clin d'œil mais Katniss sentit le sang quitter son visage. Dans sa tête, se télescopèrent les dernières paroles de Peeta et celles de la vieille femme de ce matin. Sa chance soudaine. Et inversement, la malchance de Peeta. L'accident d'hier. Toutes les pensées tourbillonnaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit et elle eut presqu'envie de rire. C'était un scénario digne d'un film, ça ne pouvait pas se passer dans la vraie vie. La chance, la malchance, ça ne se transmettait pas. La vieille femme, l'alignement des planètes… Rien de tout cela ne faisait sens. Et pourtant, Katniss avait la conviction qu'aussi improbable et absurde cette situation pouvait sembler, c'était pourtant ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle recula précipitamment, sous le regard interloqué de Peeta. Il était hors de question qu'ils échangent à nouveau. Elle avait passé des années entières à enchaîner les catastrophes mais elle n'avait pu goûter que quelques heures à cette chance insolente. Elle n'était pas prête à laisser passer cette occasion. Elle avait le droit d'en profiter encore, il était temps que la roue tourne pour elle et pour Peeta.

-Katniss ? demanda Peeta sur un ton inquiet.  
-Je… Je dois y aller, bégaya-t-elle, paniquée en continuant de reculer.  
-Katniss, attends ! s'exclama-t-il, en attrapant son poignet pour la retenir.  
Une fraction de secondes plus tard, un pot de fleur s'écrasa avec fracas à l'endroit même où Katniss se serait trouvée si Peeta ne l'avait pas retenu. Ensemble, ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent la tête d'une grand-mère dépasser d'un balcon.  
-Excusez-moi, mon pot de fleurs m'a échappé ! Pas de blessés ? cria-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.  
-Plus de peur que de mal ! répondit Peeta sur le même ton.

Katniss fixait, horrifiée, les débris de céramique et la terre répandue sur le trottoir. La scène lui donnait un irrépressible sentiment de déjà-vu. Elle dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Peeta et sans un regard, détala, sous les appels du jeune homme. En traversant, son pied s'enfonça dans une flaque. La mâchoire serrée, elle rentra chez elle d'un pas raide, une ampoule se formant douloureusement à cause du frottement de sa chaussette trempée.

x

x x

Le lendemain, le réveil de son téléphone sonna brutalement dans les oreilles de Katniss. La jeune femme grogna, sortit la main du cocon chaud des couvertures et arrêta l'alarme. En soupirant, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se tourna sur le dos. Elle avait mal partout d'avoir dormi sur le canapé de Gale. Hier soir, elle s'était aperçue devant la porte de son appartement qu'elle avait perdu ses clefs et s'était mise en route pour l'appartement de Gale, les épaules tombantes et une expression résignée sur le visage. Quand son ami lui avait ouvert la porte, elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'il lui était arrivé et il avait plaisanté :  
-Alors comme ça, tu as perdu ta _baraka_ ?  
Mais en avisant le visage défait de la jeune femme, il avait arrêté ses moqueries et l'avait installé du mieux qu'il avait pu dans son salon.

Sans entrain, avec des gestes lents, elle se prépara. En silence, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se rendit à la mairie. Sur le chemin, elle repensa à la nuit sans sommeil qu'elle avait vécu et ne put réprimer la colère qui montait en elle face à l'injustice qui s'abattait systématiquement sur elle. Elle avait mal aux muscles et son ampoule se rappelait douloureusement à son souvenir à chaque pas. Arrivée devant les escaliers, elle était d'une humeur de chien et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand elle aperçut la vieille femme encore assise sur le trottoir. Elle s'approcha d'elle.  
-Je présume que la roue a de nouveau tourné ? demanda la vieille femme.  
-Oui, confirma sèchement Katniss. Tout allait bien. Tout allait très bien. Et il a fallu que par malheur, je tombe à nouveau sur lui !  
-Par malheur, vraiment ? demanda la vieille femme sur un ton serein.  
Au moment où Katniss ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer sa colère, quelqu'un l'appela doucement dans son dos. Elle tourna les talons et découvrit Peeta, qui se tenait près des marches, les mains dans les poches. Katniss sentit toute une foule d'émotions se bousculer en elle : jalousie, envie, colère, frustration… Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil mauvais vers la vieille femme et fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient du jeune homme.  
-Je suis content de tomber sur toi, j'avais peur de te rater, dit-il doucement.  
-Eh bien tu vois, tu as de la chance, répondit-elle amèrement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier… J'ai manifestement dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu. Désolé, reprit-il. Je voulais juste te dire ça, je te laisse tranquille. J'ai bien compris que tu ne veux pas me revoir, ajouta-t-il dans un faible sourire. Merci encore pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.  
Il leva la main pour la saluer et commença à faire demi-tour. Katniss le regarda s'éloigner. « La roue a tourné. La roue va tourner à nouveau », se répétait-elle. Katniss avait sauvé la vie de Peeta et avait hérité de sa chance. Peeta avait évité un accident à Katniss et avait récupéré sa chance. La solution était toute trouvée, c'était à elle de faire quelque chose pour lui. Déterminée à retrouver sa chance, elle interpela Peeta. Il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle, surpris. Elle trottina dans sa direction.  
-C'est moi qui suis désolée, lui dit-elle, une fois arrivée à son niveau. Si ton offre tient toujours… On peut aller boire un coup, ce soir, si tu es libre ?  
Peeta fronça un instant les sourcils d'incompréhension puis un sourire grandit sur son visage. Un sentiment désagréable s'épanouit dans le ventre de Katniss mais elle tâcha de l'ignorer. Elle avait droit à ce bonheur et Peeta en avait profité pendant des dizaines d'années. Ce n'était que justice, se répéta-t-elle. Ensemble, ils convinrent de se retrouver au bar en face de la mairie à la sortie du travail de Katniss.  
-A tout à l'heure alors, la salua Peeta en souriant.  
Katniss hocha sobrement la tête puis se tourna et grimpa les escaliers. En passant près de la vieille femme, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui crier :  
-La roue va tourner ce soir, vous allez voir !

Cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus différente de celle de la veille. Katniss retourna dans son bureau et regarda les minutes s'égrener avec une lenteur infinie sur l'horloge de son ordinateur. Finalement, elle attrapa son sac, enfila sa veste et sortit sur le trottoir.

-Ce ne sera pas aussi facile que ça, dit une voix sur sa droite.  
Elle pivota et aperçut la vieille femme, qui la regardait avec une expression circonspecte.  
-Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? répondit Katniss en secouant la tête, les mains sur les hanches. La solution, c'est de faire quelque chose pour l'autre. C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. Il voulait qu'on se voie, eh bien on va se voir et grâce à moi ! martela-t-elle, plus pour essayer de s'auto-convaincre qu'autre chose.  
Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bar où Peeta devait l'attendre. Elle repéra sa tête surmontée de cheveux clairs dans le fond, se fraya un chemin entre les clients et s'assit sur la banquette en face du jeune homme. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et fit glisser un verre de bière vers elle.  
-On trinque à quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec une petit sourire.  
-A une heureuse coïncidence !  
Le sourire de Katniss se figea mais elle tenta de réprimer le sentiment désagréable qui avait migré jusque dans sa poitrine.

La soirée se déroula paisiblement. Quand il ne saignait pas de la tête et tenait sur ses deux jambes, Peeta était une compagnie agréable. Il était curieux, relançait facilement la conversation et détendait l'atmosphère en lançant des plaisanteries. Ils commandèrent de quoi grignoter et Katniss fut soulagée de voir qu'aucune catastrophe n'était encore survenue. Elle dut admettre qu'elle passait une bonne soirée. A mi chemin de sa troisième bière, elle s'excusa un instant et se glissa entre les clients pour atteindre les toilettes. Devant le lavabo tacheté de rouille, elle ouvrit le robinet et sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La tuyauterie grinça douloureusement et soudain, un boulon céda. Un jet d'eau sous pression jaillit de la canalisation et en une faction de seconde, Katniss se retrouva trempée des pieds à la tête, ses cheveux pendant mollement devant son visage. Stupéfaite, elle recula précipitamment et se mit enfin à l'abri en sortant de la pièce. Les serveurs et le patron accourraient déjà pour constater les dégâts, une flaque commençant à se répandre rapidement par-dessous la porte. Katiss contempla un instant ses vêtements mouillés et sentit la colère monter en elle. Sa stratégie n'avait pas marché. Elle avait même complètement échoué.

En trombe, elle sortit du bar, passant devant un Peeta médusé. Elle traversa la rue et se dirigea à pas décidés et raides vers la silhouette de la vieille femme, qu'elle distinguait dans la pénombre du soleil couchant.  
-Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? cria-t-elle rageusement à son attention. Qu'est-ce que vous savez de toute cette histoire ?!  
La vieille femme la regarda approcher, un air paisible sur ses traits.  
-Je vous avais prévenu que ça ne marcherait pas.  
-Mais pourquoi ? demanda presque plaintivement Katniss. J'ai fait quelque chose pour lui, c'est comme ça que ça marche, non ? Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas récupéré sa chance ?  
-Il ne s'agit pas seulement de faire quelque chose pour lui, comme vous dîtes, répondit simplement la vieille femme. Il s'agit de réaliser une action désintéressée. C'est pour ça que l'échange s'est produit la première fois. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, sans rien attendre en retour.  
-Même si j'ai un intérêt derrière cette invitation… C'était aussi pour lui, non ? Il m'avait invité il y a quelques jours, il en avait envie, argumenta Katniss, sur un ton résigné.  
Les yeux gris de la vieille femme se concentrèrent sur un point derrière elle. Katniss pivota lentement sur elle-même, sachant déjà qui elle trouverait derrière elle.  
Peeta se tenait immobile, les mains dans les poches et une expression peinée sur le visage.  
-Je n'ai pas tout compris, je pense, finit-il par prononcer doucement. Tu veux… Tu veux récupérer ma chance ? Je ne comprends même pas ce que ça veut dire …  
-C'est une histoire de dingue, confirma Katniss faiblement. Si je te le raconte, tu vas croire que je suis folle, ajouta-t-elle en riant nerveusement.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de l'entendre, répondit-il sombrement, en secouant la tête. Je pensais que tu m'avais proposé d'aller boire un verre parce que tu voulais qu'on fasse connaissance. J'étais vraiment très content d'accepter, j'avais très envie de te revoir. Je crois que je me suis trompé.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et planta son regard triste dans le sien.  
-Peeta, écoute, commença maladroitement Katniss, la gorge nouée.  
Elle reconnut le sentiment qui étreignait ses entrailles : elle se sentait coupable. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir menti à Peeta et de n'avoir pensé qu'à une chose, récupérer sa chance.  
-Tu sais, si tu voulais obtenir quelque chose de moi, tu n'aurais eu qu'à demander, reprit-il.  
-Ca ne marche pas comme ça, répondit-elle tout bas.  
-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Une action désintéressée, c'est ça ?  
Elle hocha légèrement la tête.  
-Alors ferme les yeux et laisse-moi faire.  
Avec appréhension, elle ferma les paupières. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit les lèves de Peeta sur les siennes pendant une fraction de seconde. Surprise, elle sursauta et se tourna vers la veille femme :  
-C'est une action désintéressée, ça ?  
La vieille femme eut un petit sourire envers Peeta mais secoua la tête.  
-Tant pis, j'aurais au moins eu un baiser de toute cette histoire, répondit Peeta avec un petit sourire et en glissant les mains dans ses poches.  
-Peeta… Je suis désolée, dit finalement Katniss. Laisse-moi t'inviter quelque part, pour m'excuser.  
-Ca va aller, merci, répondit Peeta en haussant les épaules.  
Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans la nuit. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Katniss garda les yeux rivés sur son dos.

Au dessus d'eux, les planètes venaient de s'aligner en un axe parfait et les cloches de l'église sonnèrent neuf coups lugubres.

Epuisée, Katniss se laissa tomber sur le trottoir à côté de la vieille femme et tourna son visage vers le ciel étoilé.  
-Je suppose qu'avec la fin du phénomène de l'alignement, les choses reviendront à la normale. Parce que c'est ça, qui a crée tous ces phénomènes étranges, non ? demanda Katniss.  
-C'est bien possible, confirma paisiblement la vieille femme.  
-Vous vous appelez comment ?  
-Sae.  
-Moi, c'est Katniss. Je suis désolée de vous avoir crié dessus, tout à l'heure.  
Sae tapota la main de la jeune femme à côté d'elle. Le silence retomba entre elles et Katniss frissonna.  
-C'est tellement bête, quand même, ne put-elle s'empêcher de ressasser. J'avais récupéré la chance et il a fallu que je tombe sur Peeta à peine quelques heures après. Franchement, ça pour le coup, ce n'est pas de chance …  
-Cette rencontre s'est pourtant produite au moment où vous étiez chanceuse, Katniss. Ca devrait vous faire réfléchir.  
-Non, ce n'est pas un signe de bonne chance. Si on y réfléchit, comme vous dîtes, il ne m'est arrivé que des catastrophes avec lui. J'ai failli me faire écraser par un bus, par un pot de fleur, j'ai perdu un cadeau inestimable et je me suis retrouvée trempée par une fuite dans les toilettes d'un bar.  
-Réfléchissez-y quand même, répondit Sae, sans se départir de son calme.  
Un frisson plus violent que les autres secoua Katniss et elle sentit le froid s'infiltrer à travers ses vêtements trempés. Elle se releva et se tourna vers Sae :  
-Vous allez rester ici toute la nuit ? Il commence à faire froid… Si vous voulez, je vous accompagne quelque part.  
-Allez-y, Katniss, vous allez attraper mal. Je pense que je vais rester ici encore un peu.

Katniss inclina la tête en guise de salut et se mit en marche. Bien évidemment, elle avait raté le dernier bus. Dans un soupir, elle commença à avancer en direction de son appartement en essayant de se réchauffer. Elle sentait encore la culpabilité dans sa gorge et prit une décision : elle devait retrouver Peeta pour s'excuser à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle s'y prendrait, puisqu'elle n'avait ni son numéro, ni son adresse, mais elle était déterminée à réparer ses fautes. Elle avançait en claudiquant le long du trottoir et laissait ses yeux vagabonder le long des façades des boutiques, qui fermaient les unes après les autres. Soudain, elle reconnut la silhouette qui passait la serpillère sur un sol humide. Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement récupéré un peu de chance, car la probabilité de tomber pile devant la boulangerie de Peeta lui semblait incroyable. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit et toqua timidement sur la paroi vitrée. Peeta sursauta, leva les yeux vers elle et une expression stupéfaite passa sur ses traits. Lentement, il s'approcha de la porte, déverrouilla et la fixa, silencieux.  
-Salut, dit-elle sur un ton contrit. Je peux… Je peux entrer ?  
Un long frisson ponctua ses paroles. Peeta soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'effaça pour la laissa entrer.  
-Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de froid, marmonna-t-il.  
-Tu as un peu de temps ? demanda Katniss.  
-Ca dépend de ce que tu veux me dire, répondit simplement Peeta. Assis-toi, je vais te faire du thé, sinon tu vas attraper une pneumonie.  
Après s'être affairé derrière le comptoir, Peeta revint avec un plateau contenant deux tasses de thé fumantes et une assiette de gâteaux et lui indiqua de se servir. Katniss croqua dans un biscuit aux amandes et se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. Elle avala une gorgée brûlante et sentit la chaleur se répandre délicieusement dans ses membres froids.  
-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? demanda Peeta en s'installant en face d'elle.  
Katniss reposa la tasse et lui sourit.  
-J'ai une sacrée histoire à te raconter. Et d'ailleurs, elle commence par une conjonction cosmique entre un alignement de planètes, toi, moi et une heureuse coïncidence à un arrêt de bus …

* * *

 **Salut salut !**  
 **Je reviens ici avec un petit OS un peu délirant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**  
 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur l'OS précédent, ils m'ont énormément fait plaisir :-).**

 **Des bises et à très vite,**  
 **Bergdorf.**

 **PS : Lecteurs de _Sympathy for the Devil_ , _Trois Fois Rien Entre Nous_ et surtout _Wicked Game_ ,garde espoir, ça arrive !**


	4. Le nombre d'or

**Titre : Le nombre d'or**

 **Ratings :** **T  
** **Genre : Romance / Humour  
** **Summary :** Ce vendredi 13, la loterie nationale promet un prix de 500 000 dollars. Il n'y a que deux vainqueurs. Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark habitent tous deux la petite ville de Panem et ne se connaissent pas. Du moins pas encore.

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _«_ _Quand tu veux quelque chose, tout l'Univers conspire  
_ _à te permettre de réaliser ton désir._ _…»  
_ _L'Alchimiste,_ Paulo Coelho

* * *

 **3.**

 **Le nombre d'or**

Katniss Everdeen posa la pointe du stylo bille sur le papier, puis releva aussitôt la main, d'un geste brusque. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, bloqua sa respiration et leva les yeux vers l'affichette aux couleurs criardes maladroitement scotchée sur le mur. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur le nombre qui barrait la feuille. 500 000. 500 000 dollars, à gagner ce vendredi 13, à condition d'être la seule à cocher la combinaison gagnante. Soit une chance sur plusieurs millions de possibilités.

Et si Katniss Everdeen avait bien été dépourvue de quelque chose à la naissance, c'était bien de chance. Née dans un des quartiers les plus pauvres de Panem, elle avait pourtant connu la joie d'une famille soudée, avec ses parents et sa petite sœur Prim. Ce bonheur avait éclaté brutalement quand elle avait eu seize ans. Son père avait été victime d'un accident, et sa mère l'avait suivi peu de temps après, anéantie par le chagrin. Katniss n'avait jamais envisagé de longues études mais soudainement, il devenait irréaliste de s'inscrire à l'université. Elle devait assurer la survie de sa petite sœur. La jeune fille avait alors pris un boulot à mi-temps comme barmaid dans un bar miteux de son quartier. Le propriétaire, Haymitch Abernathy, alcoolique notoire, avait fermé les yeux sur son trop jeune âge et l'avait embauché à temps plein dès qu'elle avait eu dix-huit ans. Le salaire n'était pas mirobolant mais suffisait amplement à Katniss et Prim, qui avaient pris l'habitude de vivre frugalement. Et si parfois Katniss fronçait les sourcils quand elle voyait sa petite sœur faire ses devoirs au milieu d'un tas d'ivrognes, elle estimait qu'elles s'en étaient plutôt bien sorties. Prim avait brillamment fini le lycée et se préparait maintenant pour entrer à l'université.

Depuis toujours, Prim avait caressé le rêve de devenir infirmière, tant sa nature douce lui commandait de prendre soin des plus démunis. Elle avait gardé ce rêve bien enfoui, car l'école d'infirmière coûtait bien trop cher pour elle. Comme sa grande sœur, elle s'était préparée à se trouver un petit boulot, coincée pour le reste de sa vie à Panem. Elle en avait déjà parlé à Haymitch et celui-ci s'était empressé de consulter sa grande sœur. Au fil des années, Prim avait vu la colère de Katniss se déchaîner contre plusieurs personnes, mais jamais envers elle. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, c'était une Katniss hors d'elle qui avait claqué la porte de leur petit appartement. Quand Prim avait eu le malheur de demander ce qu'il s'était passé, Katniss avait simplement jeté une liasse de feuilles sur la table en formica de la cuisine.  
-Tu remplis ces papiers, et demain, on les poste, s'était contentée de répondre assez froidement sa grande sœur.  
Le cœur battant, Prim avait alors patiemment rempli les formulaires d'inscription pour l'école d'infirmière. Sur le chemin de la boîte aux lettres, le lendemain, elle avait demandé du bout des lèvres où trouverait-elle les 500 000 dollars nécessaires pour les trois ans de formation. Katniss s'était contentée de la regarder de ses yeux gris acier sans rien dire et Prim s'était faite toute petite.

Si Katniss était convaincue qu'insister auprès de Prim était la bonne solution, elle avait cependant dû admettre, intérieurement, que la tâche semblait ardue. Le nombre 500 000 avait fini par hanter ses cauchemars. La panique la prenait quand elle réalisait que jamais elle ne parviendrait à réunir cette somme. La banque refuserait tout net de lui faire un prêt et ses économies se résumaient à un petit nombre à quatre chiffres seulement. Il existait bien des bourses d'études, mais elle doutait des chances de Prim. Après tout, le manque de veine semblait être un trait caractéristique des Everdeen.

Katniss avait fini par voir le nombre 500 000 danser même devant ses paupières fermées. Assise à l'arrêt de bus, un tiède soir de Juin, il lui était même apparu en lettres rouges pétantes sur une affiche collée à la paroi vitrée. Katniss avait secoué la tête et fermé les paupières. « Si je commence à halluciner en plein jour, ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe. » avait-elle pensé, sombrement. Mais lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, les gros chiffres rouges étaient toujours là et elle avait pris connaissance de ce fameux tirage prévu pour le vendredi 13. Son cœur avait raté un battement. Cela semblait être un signe de l'Univers, tant les nombres correspondaient et tant le timing était parfait. Un seul bémol avait terni ce moment d'espoir : pour gagner ce prix, il lui faudrait une chance inouïe. Les probabilités lui donnaient le tournis et elle s'était rassise lentement. La pensée de ce prix l'avait poursuivi toute la semaine, la narguant chaque fois qu'elle passait devant un buraliste. Durant sept jours, elle avait hésité à pousser la porte et à remplir un ticket, s'arrêtant toujours au dernier moment.

Katniss jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 11h55. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes pour remplir le ticket et le faire enregistrer. Elle glissa un regard nerveux vers le buraliste, qui l'observait patiemment, accoudé à son comptoir. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le ticket et laissa le stylo tournoyer lentement au-dessus. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de tous les espoirs qu'elle avait mis dans ce tirage. La nervosité lui serra la gorge et elle avala difficilement sa salive. Elle fouilla les recoins de son cerveau pour dénicher une quelconque suite de chiffres qui lui porterait bonheur. Elle pensa à la date de son anniversaire, à celui de Prim et de ses parents mais elle trouva stupide de cocher ces chiffres-là. Mieux valait ne rien associer à la légendaire guigne des Everdeen. Le buraliste l'avertit qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois minutes. Katniss prit une grande inspiration, entoura sept chiffres en essayant de se laisser guider par le hasard puis remit le ticket avec des mains tremblantes à l'homme. Le bip de l'enregistrement résonna dramatiquement dans ses oreilles. Les jeux étaient faits.

Elle tourna précipitamment les talons et s'échappa dehors.

x

x x

-Peeta ! Le tirage commence ! le héla Finnick depuis le salon.  
Avec hâte, Peeta Mellark attrapa la bouteille de bière qu'il était allé chercher dans sa cuisine, puis le ticket de loto posé précautionneusement sur le guéridon de l'entrée. Il passa dans le salon et se piqua sur le canapé près de son ami. Finnick augmenta le son de la télévision.

Peeta n'était pas un habitué des jeux de hasard, pour la simple bonne raison que, jusqu'ici, il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Il était déjà tombé sur les reportages de ces grands gagnants qui se retrouvaient en possession de millions sur leur compte en banque du jour au lendemain. Il avait souri devant leur expression hébétée, tentant d'aligner deux mots face aux journalistes qui les pressaient de questions. Parfois, il se prenait à réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait s'il gagnait tout cet argent mais il arrivait souvent à la conclusion qu'il était déjà très heureux comme ça. Il avait un travail qui lui plaisait, un petit appartement confortable dans le centre et un bar favori, dans lequel il retrouvait ses amis.

Tout avait cependant changé il y a quelques mois. Le cœur de son père, usé par des décennies à se lever aux aurores, s'était arrêté un beau matin pour ne plus jamais repartir. Peeta avait été le seul des trois frères à revenir travailler dans la boulangerie de ses parents. Il se souvenait des premiers cookies qu'il avait cuisinés, de l'odeur de la farine et des gestes assurés de son père. Lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi il n'était pas allé à l'université, un brillant futur s'ouvrant à lui, Peeta répondait simplement qu'il avait trouvé sa voie dans la boulangerie et qu'il n'était plus heureux nulle part ailleurs qu'en face d'un fourneau. Cependant, il gardait une autre raison secrète, enfouie au fond de sa poitrine. Si Peeta était revenu travailler dans la boulangerie familiale, c'était aussi pour protéger son père des sautes d'humeur de sa mère.

Mme Mellark était d'un tempérament impatient et rude. Elle avait durement élevé ses trois enfants, qui avaient été mis à contribution dès qu'ils avaient été en âge de se tenir debout. Elle était sévère, avare et souvent exaspérée par la douceur de son mari. Peeta ressemblait le plus à son père et sa mère semblait être d'autant plus stricte avec lui. Au fil des années, il avait fini par avoir de la peine pour cette femme aigrie qui ne semblait pas capable d'apprécier la gentillesse et la compassion de son mari et de ses trois enfants. Mme Mellark ne levait plus la main sur lui depuis qu'il la dépassait d'une tête mais elle continuait de siffler des remarques acerbes et vicieuses à l'encontre de M. Mellark et de son plus jeune fils. Si Peeta ne se laissait plus atteindre depuis qu'il avait déménagé, il doutait de la force de son père, fatigué par son dur travail et par des années d'acharnement de sa femme. Dès qu'il avait pu, il avait donc fait rempart entre ses parents mais s'était bien vite résigné à l'évidence : il était déjà trop tard. Et si son cœur s'était déchiré en apprenant la mort de son père, il n'en avait pas été surpris. Dès lors, la pensée de remettre les pieds dans la boulangerie familiale et de revoir sa mère lui semblait inconcevable et il sentait la bile monter dans sa gorge. L'idée avait alors germé dans son esprit : il avait décidé d'ouvrir sa propre boulangerie. Une nouvelle boulangerie pour un nouveau départ, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rassembler les fonds nécessaires pour racheter un fonds de commerce.

Comme un signe du destin, il était passé devant cette affiche qui promettait un prix de 500 000 dollars. La chance se présentait à lui et il devait la saisir. Après tout, cent pour cent des gagnants avaient joué, c'était une statistique plutôt fiable. Ni une ni deux, il avait poussé la porte du premier buraliste qu'il avait croisé, avait coché les premiers nombres qui apparaissaient dans son esprit et remit son bulletin avec un sourire complice.

Peeta sentit l'excitation monter en lui et avala une gorgée de bière fraîche. Le générique de l'émission retentit et la présentatrice apparut. A côté de lui, Finnick prononça un commentaire malicieux sur sa robe moulante mais Peeta était trop concentré sur les boules qui tournoyaient à toute allure dans l'urne. La jeune femme annonça le début du tirage. La première boule qui glissa le long du tube était le numéro 1. Peeta regarda avec attention sa propre grille et il vit le petit 1 entouré. Le 61 sortit ensuite et le cœur de Peeta rata un battement quand il constata qu'il avait aussi coché ce numéro. La présentatrice annonça le 80 puis le 3. La bouche de Peeta s'assécha brutalement. Le 39, le 8. Il sentit la tête lui tourner. Et enfin, comme au ralenti, il entendit :  
-Et pour finir, le 87 !  
Les yeux de Peeta se fixèrent, comme des aimants, sur le petit numéro imprimé. Figé, il contempla le billet dans ses mains. Comme dans un rêve, il sentit Finnick l'appeler en riant puis le secouer.  
-C'est pas grave, Peeta, dit-il, se méprenant sur la réaction de son ami. Les chances étaient vraiment minces… Tu retenteras ta chance une autre fois !  
-Non, Finn, finit par prononcer Peeta, la voix enrouée. Je les ai. J'ai tous les numéros.  
-C'est ça ! répondit son ami en éclatant de rire franc. Rêve encore !  
-Je… Je t'assure, continua Peeta tout bas.  
Toujours en riant, Finnick attrapa le ticket et l'examina, ses yeux alternant entre la télé et le papier. Soudain, son expression changea. Son sourire tomba brusquement et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des billes. Peeta aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'était pas en train de ressentir le même choc.  
-Peeta, tu viens de gagner 500 000 dollars, dit Finnick d'une voix étouffée.  
Puis, comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton, ils éclatèrent soudainement d'un rire nerveux qui résonna dans la pièce. Peeta sautillait sur ses pieds en répétant « J'ai gagné ! » et Finnick courrait en cercle autour de la table basse en boxant l'air, son rire sonore s'échappant de sa bouche grande ouverte. Ensemble, ils vérifièrent une fois, deux fois, dix fois la concordance des numéros entre le tirage et le ticket de Peeta et la réalité s'imposa brutalement à Peeta : il avait gagné. A défaut de champagne, ils vidèrent la dizaine de bouteilles de bière qui se trouvait dans le frigo et imaginèrent, la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit dans une délicieuse euphorie, ce qu'ils pourraient faire de cet argent. Finalement, Finnick se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils, la jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir, et s'endormit bien vite en ronflant. Peeta, épuisé, s'affala sur le canapé. Il ferma les paupières et se laissa plonger dans le sommeil, ses doigts crispés autour du ticket gagnant.

x

x x

Katniss se réveilla en sursaut et aussitôt, elle tourna la tête vers la table de chevet. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle aperçut le ticket, coincé sous sa lampe. Les paupières encore à demi-fermées, elle vérifia, probablement pour la millième fois, les petits cercles qu'elle avait dessinés au hasard. 1 61 80 3 39 8 87. Elle venait de trouver la combinaison du bonheur. Dans le silence de sa chambre, elle éclata de rire et serra le billet contre son cœur. A pas de loup, elle s'habilla, attrapa sa sacoche et se glissa hors de l'appartement. Prim dormait encore et Katniss ne souhaitait pas la réveiller tant qu'elle n'avait pas eu la confirmation de son gain. Elle lui envoya un message pour la rassurer puis se mit en marche en direction du petit parc de Panem. Dès qu'elle devait s'acquitter de tâches difficiles ou angoissantes, elle s'y précipitait et laissaitle contact de la nature la calmer. Elle s'installa sur un banc au soleil, savourant un instant le calme et le silence de cette heure matinale. Puis, elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro au dos du billet.

Une femme lui répondit et Katniss bredouilla la raison pour laquelle elle appelait. La femme la félicita chaleureusement, puis lui indiqua la marche à suivre et lui donna rendez-vous en fin de matinée à l'antenne locale de la loterie, à Capitol City, une ville de moyenne importance à une demi-heure en train de Panem. Katniss raccrocha, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, et se leva. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester en place, trop fébrile. Elle prit la décision de se rendre tout de suite à Capitol City et sortit du parc, pour prendre la direction de la gare. En chemin, elle s'arrêta dans une boulangerie où elle commanda un café au lait avec un supplément chantilly et un croissant. L'attitude cassante et revêche de la vendeuse blonde âgée ne parvint pas à l'atteindre et elle se contenta de la remercier presque joyeusement en sortant du magasin. Elle goûta une gorgée brûlante et douce de la boisson, avec quelques regrets en pensant à Prim, qui devrait se contenter de vieilles céréales. Elle chassa bien vite cette pensée : si tout se passait bien, elle pourrait offrir des montagnes de viennoiseries à sa petite sœur.

Sur le chemin de la gare, elle vérifiait toutes les dix secondes la présence du billet dans sa poche. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait et qu'il était écrit sur son front : « J'ai gagné 500 000 dollars ». Elle sauta dans un train et regarda le paysage de plaines défiler derrière la vitre. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'à son habitude et elle tâcha d'occuper son esprit. Arrivée à Capitol City, elle sauta sur le quai et se précipita vers un plan de la ville placardé à un arrêt de bus. Elle repéra la rue que lui avait indiquée la femme au téléphone et se mit en route. Elle était très en avance mais elle n'arrivait pas à rester en place et souhaitait mettre son billet en sécurité le plus vite possible. Elle entra dans le petit bâtiment puis se présenta à la secrétaire. Celle-ci lui sourit avec bienveillance et ne fit pas de remarques sur son avance. Avec un geste de la main, elle lui indiqua une porte sur la droite et Katniss déboucha dans un petit salon confortable où quelques canapés et fauteuils étaient regroupés autour d'une longue table basse. Sur la table, trônaient des carafes de jus d'orange et de café et des corbeilles de pain et de viennoiseries. Elle remarqua que quelques personnes étaient déjà assises et son cœur rata un battement quand elle envisagea qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la seule gagnante. Elle se morigéna en se rappelant que la structure proposait plusieurs jeux de hasard et que les probabilités pour que deux personnes aient coché les exacts mêmes numéros étaient infimes. Elle s'assit lentement sur le fauteuil et fixa son billet des yeux, incapable de profiter des mets à sa disposition.

Elle perdit la notion du temps et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Elle releva la tête et une femme d'une trentaine d'années la regardait en souriant.  
-Katniss Everdeen ? répéta-t-elle et Katniss hocha la tête. Suivez-moi, je vais vous recevoir avec Monsieur Peeta Mellark, l'autre gagnant.  
Katniss sentit le sang se vider de son cerveau et elle vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette se lever à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un jeune homme blond, qui semblait avoir son âge, lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha d'elles. Le sourire du jeune homme se fana quand il constata l'expression figée de Katniss. Comme dans un brouillard, elle suivit la femme machinalement et arriva dans un bureau privé plus loin dans le couloir. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir et Katniss plia ses genoux de façon raide, tombant lourdement sur la chaise. Tâchant de calmer sa respiration, elle leva les yeux vers la femme.  
-Enchantée de vous rencontrer tous les deux, je m'appelle Cressida Bones et je suis chargée d'authentifier les billets gagnants. Si vous voulez bien …  
Katniss tendit son ticket et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Elle fut vaguement consciente que le jeune homme faisait de même de son côté. Le reste de la conversation lui échappa totalement tant elle songeait aux statistiques improbables pour que deux joueurs gagnent en même temps. Elle releva la tête en entendant de nouveau son nom.  
-Comme je vous le disais, Mademoiselle Everdeen, vous et Monsieur Mellark êtes les seuls gagnants de ce tirage, poursuivit Cressida. De ce fait, vous avez plusieurs options à votre disposition et dans tous les cas, il faudra vous entendre. C'est une décision par consentement mutuel.  
-Et quelles sont ces options ? demanda Peeta.  
Katniss sursauta, surprise par sa voix grave. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et rencontra son regard azur. Il lui offrit un nouveau sourire rassurant et la jeune femme essaya de lui rendre la pareille pour être aimable mais elle eut plutôt l'impression d'étirer sa bouche en une grimace tordue.  
-Soit vous vous entendez pour partager de moitié le gain, reprit Cressida. Soir l'un de vous décide de se … «sacrifier » pour l'autre.  
-Et si on n'arrive pas à prendre une décision commune ? s'entendit demander Katniss.  
-Dans ce cas, le gain est perdu, fit fermement la femme. Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour vous décider à partir du moment où nous avons lancé la procédure de reconnaissance des billets. Il me faut donc votre réponse d'ici demain onze heures.

Toujours plongée dans un brouillard, Katniss s'entendit prendre congé en même temps que Peeta. Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle sortit d'un pas raide sans le remercier. Elle accéléra l'allure le long du couloir et émergea enfin dans l'air frais de l'extérieur. Elle se laissa tomber sur les marches en marbre du bâtiment.  
-Bon, je suppose que la décision est évidente, reprit Peeta, debout devant elle, les mains dans les poches.  
Katniss releva lentement la tête vers lui. Il arborait à nouveau un grand sourire :  
-Le partage, répondit-il quand il comprit qu'elle garderait le silence. 250 000 dollars, c'est déjà super !  
Alors, Katniss prit une grande inspiration et sa voix claqua sèchement dans l'air :  
-Je ne partagerai pas.

x

x x

Quelques heures plus tard, Peeta poussa un soupir en entendant son ventre crier famine. La situation n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Katniss était toujours assise sur les marches, les bras croisés et une expression butée sur le visage.

Après avoir lâché sa sentence, la jeune femme s'était murée dans le silence. Peeta avait tenté dans un premier temps de comprendre sa décision et d'essayer de la convaincre mais elle était restée sourde à ses paroles. Résigné, il s'était laissé tomber sur les marches à côté d'elle et avait levé les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il attendait, peut-être que Katniss fasse un mouvement, mais son estomac grondait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les heures dépassaient celle du déjeuner.  
-Bon, finit-il par lâcher. Et si on allait manger un bout quelque part et tu m'expliquais ta décision, Katniss ?  
Il fut surpris par la propre familiarité de son ton et fronça les sourcils, se préparant à recevoir une remarque agressive en retour.  
-Pas de « Katniss » pour toi, marmonna-t-elle en lui glissant un regard glacé.  
-Ok, Kat… Ok, se reprit-il. Ecoute, j'ai vraiment faim, je suis sûre que toi aussi. Je te promets de ne pas essayer de te faire changer d'avis, mais on pourrait vraiment aller manger un morceau. Ca nous ferait du bien à tous les deux. Je t'invite, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Katniss le fixa durant plusieurs secondes et il soutint sans regard dur sans ciller. Un infime grondement de ventre la trahit. Peeta cacha son sourire et sa patience fut récompensée quand elle finit par se lever. Il lui demanda si elle connaissait bien Capitol City et lorsqu'elle secoua négativement la tête, il décida de l'emmener au bord de mer. Il avisa une petite baraque et commanda deux sandwichs au poisson. Lorsque Katniss fit mine de sortir son portefeuille, il secoua la tête et sortit deux billets de sa poche. Ensemble, leur sandwich en main, ils s'installèrent sur une avancée de rochers dans l'eau. L'odeur d'iode embaumait l'air et lorsqu'une vague trop forte se brisait sur les rochers, elle projetait des gouttelettes fraîches sur eux.

Peeta mordit avec entrain dans le pain et savoura le goût salé du poisson sur sa langue. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter du moment. Après tout, il était au bord de l'océan, le soleil tiédissant l'air, une odeur délicieuse de poisson fumé sous les narines et une jolie fille à ses côtés. Bien sûr, le tableau serait encore plus parfait si elle ne le détestait pas autant. Katniss avait déjà fait un effort en acceptant de venir avec lui, il décida alors de laisser tomber le sujet des 500 000 dollars et préféra lui parler de choses plus plaisantes. Il venait souvent avec ses parents à Capitol City pour profiter de la côte et se mit à lui raconter ses anecdotes les plus embarrassantes dans le but de la dérider. Dans un premier temps, elle resta plus impassible qu'un mur mais elle finit par réagir à ses paroles et laissa même échapper quelques sourires. Il enchaîna sur le souvenir d'un petit Peeta âgé de quatre ans qui courrait sur la plage, son maillot de bain sur la tête, et sa mère le suivant en lui criant de revenir. Katniss éclata alors d'un rire franc et il sentit la tension baisser de plusieurs crans.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie que Katniss l'apprécie. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui donne de l'attention. Il avait complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle il était à Capitol City et se laissait emporter par la douceur du moment.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Peeta s'allongea sur les rochers comme il put pour profiter du soleil. Il sentit plus que ne vit Katniss faire de même et fut soudainement conscient de la proximité de leurs bras. Sa peau picotait et il réfréna l'envie de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Il s'assoupit dans la chaleur de l'atmosphère.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux mains secouer son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières sous la lumière du soleil. Il reprit peu à peu conscience et sursauta à nouveau lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Katniss était toujours à côté de lui. Il se releva doucement et demanda :  
-Il y a un problème ?  
-Non, j'avais juste envie de me chercher une glace, répondit Katniss en haussant les épaules. Et je voulais savoir si tu en voulais une. C'est moi qui invite cette fois, ajouta-t-elle avec un tout petit, mais néanmoins présent, sourire.  
Peeta acquiesça de bon cœur et il commanda une glace pistache-chocolat. Katniss se leva et s'éloigna vers la baraque. Peeta se tourna vers l'eau et apprécia la brise fraîche et humide qui caressa ses joues. Il savait que Katniss et lui devraient très bientôt aborder le thème du gain mais il repoussa encore un peu cette pensée dans sa tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sa rassit près de lui et lui tendit son cornet. Ils mangèrent leur glace en silence. Katniss le rompit doucement :  
-Pourquoi tu veux cet argent, Peeta ?  
-J'ai grandi dans une boulangerie, commença-t-il. Dès que j'ai pu, j'ai aidé, pour soulager mon père. Ce n'était pas toujours évident, je n'ai pas les meilleurs rapports avec ma mère. Il y a quelques mois, mon père est mort et je ne peux plus remettre les pieds dans la boulangerie familiale. Il y a trop de souvenirs. En plus, je ne veux plus croiser ma mère, pas après ce qu'elle a fait subir à mon père durant toutes ces années. Ces 500 000 dollars, c'était mon ticket de sortie, finit-il laconiquement en haussant les épaules. Je prévoyais de lancer une nouvelle boulangerie. La mienne.  
Katniss laissa échapper un long soupir résigné et il tourna la tête vers elle, un air interrogateur sur le visage.  
-Quand je t'ai vu au bureau de la loterie, j'ai eu … des pensées très égoïstes, on va dire. J'étais convaincue que je méritais plus que toi de toucher cet argent. J'ai jamais eu de chance dans la vie alors pour une fois qu'elle tournait pour moi, je n'allais laisser personne me le gâcher. J'étais déterminée à ne pas partager avec toi.  
-Et toi, pourquoi tu as besoin de cet argent ? osa demanda Peeta, encouragé par le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme.  
Katniss prit une grande inspiration et se lança. L'imagination de Peeta fit le reste et il pouvait presque voir sous ses paupières une Katniss adolescente démunie face à la perte de ses deux parents et face à la responsabilité d'une petite sœur. Il écouta avec attention les batailles quotidiennes qu'elle avait dû mener trop jeune et comment cette tragédie l'avait privé de son propre futur. Il frissonna en entendant la fermeté dans ses paroles quand elle lui jura qu'elle ne laissait pas le même sort arriver à sa petite sœur, qui, à ses yeux, méritait tout ce que le monde pouvait lui offrir.  
-Je crois qu'en fait ce coup de chance est en train de se transformer en cauchemar, dit-elle en riant amèrement. J'ai besoin de l'intégralité de la somme pour payer l'école de Prim, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas partager.  
Le silence retomba un instant puis Peeta prononça, sur un coup de tête :  
-Je te laisse ma part.  
A sa grande surprise, Katniss secoua automatiquement la tête.  
-Non. Tu mérites autant que moi cet argent. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que c'est que de perdre un membre de sa famille. J'ai bien compris que tu avais vraiment besoin de cet argent.  
-Alors on partage, proposa à nouveau Peeta. 250 000, c'est vraiment mieux que rien et tu le sais. Avec ton histoire, je ne vais pas t'apprendre la valeur de l'argent. Même si ça ne couvrira pas tous les frais d'inscription, ça te permettra de souffler un peu.  
Katniss resta un instant silencieuse et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Un brusque petit sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres :  
-Finalement, je suis plutôt contente que tu sois le deuxième gagnant. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.  
Peeta sourit à son tour.  
-Mais bon, je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré que tu ne gagnes pas du tout surtout, ajouta-t-elle avec une expression mi-amusée mi-résignée.  
Elle se leva et s'étira :  
-On y va ? On devrait annoncer notre décision.

Ensemble, ils rentrèrent à pas lents vers le bureau de la loterie. La secrétaire les accueillit de nouveau et Peeta trouva son sourire plus crispé que ce matin. Ils patientèrent quelques instants dans le petit salon en silence, échangeant de temps en temps de petits sourires, comme pour se rassurer de leur décision. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et Cressida entra, une expression gênée sur le visage. Peeta fronça les sourcils et sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
-Mademoiselle Everdeen, Monsieur Mellark… Nous avons eu un petit souci.  
Peeta sentit Katniss se raidir à ses côtés et lui fit un sourire rassurant, mais elle garda une expression crispée sur le visage. Ils suivirent Cressida jusque dans son bureau et ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la table laquée. Peeta sentit la tension peser dans l'air. Cressida se tordait les mains et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de finir par prononcer quelque chose.  
-Le tirage d'hier soir n'est pas valide, dit-elle à toute vitesse.  
-Pardon ? demanda Peeta, doutant de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
-L'huissier de justice a relevé une anomalie. Il y avait deux boules portant le numéro « 1 » dans l'urne. Le tirage n'est donc pas valide, les résultats ont été faussés. Vous n'avez pas gagné les 500 000 dollars, ajouta-t-elle tout bas.  
Peeta sentit ses épaules tomber de lassitude. Il s'apprêtait à protester quand Katniss eut une réaction à laquelle personne ne s'attendit : elle éclata en sanglots. Peeta tapota maladroitement son épaule et Cressida lui offrit la boîte de mouchoirs qui trônait sur son bureau. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence ne fut perturbé que par les pleurs étouffés de la jeune femme. Cressida ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre et Peeta continua de poser une main qu'il espérait rassurante sur l'avant-bras de Katniss. A un moment, il la hissa doucement sur ses pieds et sortit du bureau. Il l'installa sur une chaise dans le couloir, posa la boîte de mouchoirs et retourna s'enfermer à l'intérieur pour demander des explications à Cressida.  
-Légalement, nous ne pouvons rien vous donner, pas même une indemnisation, même si c'est de notre faute, lui expliqua-t-elle toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Je suis vraiment désolée. Vous avez l'air d'être de bonnes personnes et vous auriez mérité cet argent.  
Résigné, Peeta hocha faiblement la tête, la salua et sortit dans le couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil précautionneux à la jeune femme. Mais Katniss s'était calmée. Quelques frissons la secouaient encore et ses yeux étaient encore rouges quand elle les leva vers lui :  
-Alors ? demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à dissimuler son espoir.  
-Alors rien, dit-il doucement avec un petit sourire déçu. Ils ne peuvent rien faire, ils se sont trompés, c'est tout.  
Katniss baissa la tête et resta silencieuse. Puis elle lâcha un grand soupir et se mit sur ses pieds.  
-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle en fuyant son regard. Désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça. C'est juste que … C'est juste que je tenais beaucoup à ce gain.  
-Je sais, dit Peeta en hochant la tête. On trouvera une solution pour Prim.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était inclus mais il se sentait proche de Katniss depuis la montagne russe d'émotions qu'ils avaient traversées. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures mais ils avaient vécu quelque chose d'exceptionnel ensemble. Katniss lui fit un petit sourire. Peeta consulta sa montre, il commençait à nouveau à sentir son estomac gronder.  
-Ca te dit d'aller manger quelque chose ? Maintenant qu'on est ici, autant profiter, proposa-t-il. Histoire de célébrer notre presque victoire.  
Katniss eut un petit rire faible et il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras tant elle semblait triste. A sa grande surprise, cependant, elle hocha la tête sans opposer de résistance. Il saisit son courage à deux mains, attrapa sa main et la guida vers la sortie.  
-Par contre, cette fois, on se met d'accord tout de suite, on partage ?

* * *

 **Salut !**

 **Je ne vais même pas tenter de m'excuser pour manque de MAJ sur Wicked Game et surtout Trois Fois Rien Entre Nous :-P. Il s'agit juste d'un gros manque d'inspiration, mais ça va revenir, je vous promets !**

 **En attendant, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Sympathy for the Devil que je mets à jour plus régulièrement 0:-).**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous plaît, je crois que j'ai un truc avec la chance, les coïncidences et les trucs un peu mystiques en ce moment !**

 **Plein de bises et à très vite,  
Bergdorf.**


	5. Des étoiles dans les yeux

**Titre : Des étoiles dans les yeux**

 **Ratings :** T **  
** **Genre :** Romance **  
** **Summary :** Katniss Everdeen est la nouvelle coqueluche d'Hollywood après une ascension fulgurante. Mais si tout semble lui sourire, l'envers du décor est plus sombre. Critiques incessantes, paparazzis, Katniss finit par craquer et après une crise de nerfs devant les caméras du monde entier, elle décide, épuisée, de s'exiler dans un petit village de la côté italienne. Une rencontre avec Peeta Mellark, un jeune barman de l'hôtel, pourrait bien lui redonner le goût de la vie.

 **BO :** _Who Says_ – John Mayer  
 _Should Have Known Better_ – Sufja Stevens  
 _This Is Why I Need You_ – Jesse Ruben  
 _Lay, Lady, Lay_ – Bob Dylan

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« You make my crazy feel normal every time »  
_ _This Is Why I Need You_ , Jesse Ruben

* * *

 **4.**

 **Des étoiles dans les yeux**

Katniss Everdeen ferma le magazine et le repoussa d'un geste agacé loin d'elle. Elle rajusta sa paire de lunettes, qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis une semaine. Le tambourinement dans sa tête recommençait à faire des siennes.  
-Je vois que ces charognards n'ont pas attendu, finit-elle par prononcer en s'installant plus confortablement dans le siège.  
-On peut difficilement leur en vouloir, chérie, après ce que tu as fait, lui répondit Haymitch Abernathy en avalant une gorgée de whisky.  
Katniss jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur au verre. Il n'était que dix heures du matin, un peu trop tôt à son goût pour commencer à boire de l'alcool. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Haymitch, son agent, deux ans auparavant, elle ne prêtait plus attention à ses petites excentricités. Après tout, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de lui décrocher rôle sur rôle et de l'amener au sommet. Elle lui devait toute sa carrière et lui en serait reconnaissante pour les reste de sa vie, mais elle préférait mourir plutôt que de le lui admettre.  
-Je ne veux pas en parler, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Ca ne durera pas, comme d'habitude. Ce n'est qu'un scandale de plus, ajouta-t-elle, à moitié convaincue.  
-Je crains que ce ne soit plus difficile, cette fois, chérie…  
-N'importe quoi, tout le monde oubliera ça si on réagit assez vite, comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas, invente une histoire, on aura qu'à dire que je suis en couple avec Gale Hawthorne. La presse adorera ça et en plus ça permettra de faire la promotion du film. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre ton métier, dit-elle, en sentant l'agacement monter en elle.  
Haymitch lâcha un long soupir, vida d'un trait son verre et se pencha par-dessus son bureau. Il était plus sérieux que Katniss ne l'avait jamais vu et elle crut même déceler une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.  
-Justement, laisse-moi faire mon métier, Katniss. Toute cette histoire… On ne la règlera pas à la manière habituelle. On ne donnera rien de plus à la presse, c'est déjà la folie autour de toi.  
-Ca ne peut pas être pire que ce que c'est déjà maintenant, répondit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Tous les matins, j'ouvre mes volets sur une vingtaine de paparazzis campant devant chez moi. Je ne suis plus à ça près…  
-Katniss… Ce n'est pas un scandale comme un autre. Tu es épuisée et c'est pour ça que tu as réagi de cette façon. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'attirer l'attention sur toi à nouveau. Pour ta carrière…mais aussi pour toi.  
Katniss resta un instant saisi par l'air doux d'Haymitch et ce soudain changement de ton lui serra la gorge.  
-Et que proposes-tu ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais disparaître de la surface de la terre, marmonna-t-elle pour cacher son trouble. Je ne peux pas faire trois pas sans être prise en photo…  
-Eh bien nous allons quand même essayer. Je t'ai trouvé un charmant petit hôtel près de San Remo, en Italie. La mer, le soleil… Ca te fera du bien, tout ça. Une bonne partie de l'hôtel sera vide et tu seras tranquille, continua Haymitch.  
-Et pour la promo ?  
Katniss ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle protestait contre la proposition d'Haymitch. Elle savait qu'il avait touché juste. Elle est était épuisée nerveusement et physiquement, ne dormait plus et mangeait mal. Intérieurement, elle eut un sourire jaune. Elle devrait faire attention à son alimentation où sinon elle serait traitée d'anorexique donnant mauvais exemple aux jeunes filles.  
-La première n'est prévue que dans deux semaines, d'ici là Hawthorne pourra assurer les interviews seuls.  
Ne sachant plus quoi répliquer, Katniss finit par hocher la tête, vaincue. Haymitch la raccompagna à la sortie de son bureau et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras un instant.  
-Soigne-toi, Katniss, souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
Katniss enfonça son chapeau sur la tête, rajusta ses lunettes de soleil et se prépara à affronter la horde de paparazzis qui l'attendait. Elle pouvait déjà entendre leurs cris. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit.

x

x x

Le jet se posa sur le tarmac et Katniss relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur les accoudoirs. Voyager faisait partie intégrante de son travail et elle avait plusieurs fois fait le tour du monde, mais elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se faire à l'angoisse qui la prenait au moment de l'atterrissage. L'hôtesse lui signala qu'elle pouvait détacher sa ceinture et la jeune femme se leva, rassemblant ses affaires. La porte s'ouvrit avec un chuintement. Avec précaution, elle descendit les quelques marches jusqu'à la piste et savoura la douceur de l'air italien de cette fin de mois de Septembre. Elle entendait la mer au loin. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau et elle enleva sa veste pour mieux savourer les rayons. Elle se mit en route vers la voiture sombre garée à l'écart, une hôtesse la suivant avec sa valise. Katniss redressa son épine dorsale et avala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait à identifier, elle se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de passer ces deux prochaines semaines ici. Depuis deux ans, elle n'avait jamais été aussi seule et elle avait presque peur d'avoir oublié comment se comporter normalement.

La voiture démarra et s'insinua dans les petites rues italiennes. Le véhicule fila le long d'une route en bord de mer. Katniss colla le nez à la vitre et aperçut la mer azure qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous le soleil. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et l'air iodé lui chatouilla les narines. Le rythme chantant d'une musique italienne lui parvenait faiblement de la radio. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire et commença à sentir la tension s'échapper de ses épaules.

La réceptionniste l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui fit une brève accolade. Katniss resta un instant surprise devant la familiarité, mais décida qu'elle préférait cette joyeuse et chaleureuse proximité aux faux-sourires hollywoodiens.

L'hôtel était une charmante bâtisse d'un blanc immaculé, perchée sur un petit promontoire rocheux. Les volets étaient peints de couleurs vives et les vitres reflétaient le bleu de l'eau qui s'offrait sans retenue à la vue. Un petit escalier creusé dans la roche donnait accès à une petite crique protégée en contrebas, comme le lui expliqua la femme. Elle lui montra la piscine à débordement qui se confondait avec le ciel. Quelques clients paressaient sur les transats jaune canari. Elles traversèrent le hall et s'engouffrèrent dans une des cabines en marbre des ascenseurs.  
-Votre agent vous a réservé le penthouse, lui expliqua la réceptionniste, ses dents blanches étincelant sous la lumière tamisée. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en notre discrétion, nous avons l'habitude de recevoir des personnes dans votre cas. Vous êtes ici incognito et êtes même enregistré sous un faux nom. Votre pseudo est « Delly Cartwright », si ça vous intéresse.  
Katniss leva un sourcil :  
-« Des personnes comme moi » ? répéta-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher l'agacement de son ton.  
-Oh, ne le prenez pas mal, _cara mia_ ! lui répondit la femme en riant. Je voulais juste dire des personnes un peu fatiguées par la vie. Ca nous arrive tous un jour, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire complice.

Elle posa sa valise dans la suite puis s'effaça. Katniss jeta un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle chambre pour les deux prochaines semaines. Elle était plus petite que celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter mais dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse et sereine. Elle traversa le petit salon, puis la chambre et déboucha sur la terrasse. Devant elle, où qu'elle regarde, s'étendait la Méditerranée. Le lointain ressac la berça et elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise en fer forgé. Le goût doux-amer de cette soudaine solitude lui donna envie de pleurer. Elle en était à la fois effrayée et en même temps soulagée.

Katniss passa l'après-midi étalée sur un transat à parfaire son bronzage et en dévorant le premier livre de la pile qui la suivait depuis des mois mais qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de commencer. Elle commanda un cocktail et savoura le liquide sucrée, piquant la petite ombrelle décorative dans sa tresse. Les clients ne semblaient pas se préoccuper plus que ça d'elle mais elle garda tout de même ses lunettes solidement vissées à son nez.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, elle remonta dans sa chambre et enfila une petite robe d'été rouge. La jeune femme redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et s'accouda au comptoir du petit bar. Il était vide et seul le ronron de la télé perturbait le silence. En attendant l'arrivée du barman, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et se figea. Une émission sur les célébrités était diffusée et la crise de nerfs en plein tapis rouge de Katniss Everdeen semblait être le sujet principal. « Katniss Everdeen s'est-elle brûlée les ailes ? » pouvait-on lire en bas de l'écran. Elle se revit, en train d'hurler sur les photographes et attrapant les appareils photos à sa portée pour les briser au sol. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le visage amaigri, déformé par une expression de rage, qui s'agitait sous les flashs. Sa voix lui parut dissonante. Soudain, elle vit son propre double s'effondrer au sol, au milieu des éclats de verre des objectifs brisés et Haymitch intervenir, tâchant de la protéger du reste des appareils photos. Le reportage s'achevait sur la vue de l'ambulance s'enfonçant dans la nuit, tout gyrophare allumé, sur fond de musique dramatique.

Elle sentit une trace humide le long de sa joue et se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. D'un geste rageur, elle les essuya et se contenta de lâcher sur un ton glacial au barman qui venait d'arriver :  
-Une vodka. Et si vous pourriez couper ce ramassis de bêtises, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant la télévision d'un signe de tête.  
Du coin de l'œil, elle constata que le barman était resté immobile. Elle leva la tête et fixa son regard gris acier sur lui. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux incroyablement bleus, qui semblait mal à l'aise dans sa chemise blanche et son nœud papillon.  
-Eh bien ? insista-t-elle sur un ton sec. Que vous arrive-t-il ?  
-R… Rien, Mademoiselle, finit-il par bégayer.  
Il attrapa la télécommande et son regard fit quelques allers-retours entre l'écran et son visage. Il finit par éteindre l'appareil et Katniss poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur lorsque le discours de ces soi-disant experts sur son état de santé s'arrêta. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'entendre les spéculations sur son éventuel consommation de drogue et d'alcool, cocktail détonnant qui aurait provoqué sa crise. Le barman glissa un verre devant elle rempli du liquide épais et transparent et elle le remercia d'un bref signe de tête. Elle vida le verre d'un trait et en commanda aussitôt deux autres. Le jeune homme apporta les deux verres et hésita avant de les lui servir.  
-Vous ne devriez pas, dans votre état, Mademoiselle, dit-il et Katniss fut surpris de sa voix grave.  
Elle remarqua vaguement qu'il avait un accent américain comme elle. Mais la colère s'empara d'elle et elle répondit vertement :  
-Vous êtes psy ou barman ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis alors gardez-le pour vous.  
Katniss vida les deux verres. Puis deux autres. Puis encore deux autres. La pièce finit par tournoyer désagréablement autour d'elle et ses paupières s'alourdirent. Son coude glissa du comptoir et elle ferma les yeux.

x

x x

Un martèlement sourd résonna dans le crâne de Katniss au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait conscience. Elle laissa échapper un grognement et ouvrit avec précaution une paupière. Le soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre l'éblouit et elle cligna des yeux. Avec un soupir, elle se redressa lentement et examina la pièce autour d'elle. Elle réalisa tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas dans sa suite. Cette chambre-là était beaucoup plus modeste mais néanmoins confortable. Un courant d'air faisait onduler les rideaux clairs et elle sursauta en sentant l'air sur sa peau nue. Elle baissa les yeux et piqua un fard en voyant qu'elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtement. Mortifiée, elle regarda fébrilement autour d'elle en quête de sa robe, dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir enlevé. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et elle sursauta. Quand la poignée s'enclencha, elle plaqua la couette contre elle pour tenter de se cacher. Un jeune homme blond entra dans la pièce.  
Dans le brouillard de ses souvenirs, son visage était familier mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler d'un nom.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? finit-elle par demander, la voix enrouée par une gueule de bois.  
-Peeta, répondit-il simplement.  
Katniss le fixa d'un air interdit, sourcils levés.  
-Peeta, le barman, continua-t-il quand il fut évident qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de lui.  
-Où suis-je ? demanda Katniss, tout en se doutant de la réponse.  
-Chez moi, commença Peeta.  
-Alors comme ça, on profite des jeunes femmes ivres pour les ramener dans son lit ? dit-elle d'un ton acide. Que m'avez-vous fait ? Où sont mes vêtements ?  
-Pour commencer, je ne vous ai rien fait du tout. Vous étiez en effet complètement ivre et il m'a semblé plus simple de vous ramener ici, plutôt que dans votre suite. Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser seule dans votre état. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, c'est vous qui avez commencé à vous déshabiller.

Peeta traversa la chambre et se dirigea vers l'armoire en bois remisée dans le coin. D'un geste preste, il enleva son T-shirt et son short et attrapa son uniforme de barman. Katniss détourna subitement le regard de son dos, gênée. Une fois rhabillé, il traversa la pièce en sens inverse sans lui accorder un regard de plus et elle l'entendit crier, avant que la porte d'entrée ne se ferme derrière lui :  
-Claquez bien la porte en sortant !

Le silence revint et Katniss resta immobile quelques minutes, pour être sûre que Peeta était bien parti. Elle repoussa la couverture, retrouva sa robe sous le lit et l'enfila en rougissant. A pas de loup, elle sortit de la chambre et sursauta en se voyant dans un miroir accroché au mur. Son maquillage avait coulé et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Mais plus encore, c'était l'absence de lueur dans ses yeux qui l'effraya. Elle secoua la tête et continua son exploration, arrivant dans le petit salon. Elle marqua une pause dans l'embrasure en apercevant la table basse dressée pour le petit déjeuner. Elle s'approcha, se servit d'une tasse de thé et mordit dans une viennoiserie, en essayant d'oublier le sentiment de honte qui lui serrait le ventre. Elle avait été tellement désagréable avec Peeta alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait.

Sa méfiance naturelle n'était allée qu'en empirant au fil des deux dernières années, au point qu'elle finissait par douter de sa propre ombre. Elle ne savait plus qui, dans son entourage, l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était ou pour le personnage qu'elle s'était construit devant les projecteurs. Elle ne savait plus à qui elle pouvait se confier sans craindre de voir ses secrets étalés en première page des magazines le lendemain. Parfois elle ne savait plus si elle se pouvait se faire confiance à elle-même. Et si elle avait toujours été un peu taciturne et renfrognée, ces dernières années, peuplées de trahison et de déception, n'avaient en rien arrangé les choses.

Katniss attrapa une autre viennoiserie et ne résista pas à l'envie d'examiner l'appartement de Peeta. Il n'était pas particulièrement désordonné mais les piles de livres, les cadres de guingois et les petits objets disséminés en hâte lui donnaient l'atmosphère d'un appartement habité et vivant. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la dernière fois où elle s'était retrouvée loin des chambres aseptisées des hôtels et dans une vraie maison. Les photos accrochées aux murs montraient trois petits garçons blonds grandissant au fil des années, sous le regard bienveillant de leur père. Son cœur se serra en constatant l'absence flagrante de sa mère. Elle ne savait que trop bien la douleur de la perte d'un parent. Peeta semblait être le plus jeune, elle contempla son grand sourire qui s'épanouissait au fil des années. Il ne ressemblait pas à la personne qu'elle avait rencontrée ce matin, mais elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant que c'était sûrement sa propre attitude qui avait gâché les choses. La viennoiserie perdit soudainement son goût et elle s'empressa de ranger le petit déjeuner. Elle s'échappa de l'appartement, la porte claquant derrière elle, comme pour la priver de cette normalité qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus.

x

x x

En fin de journée, Katniss décida de descendre à la petite crique dont lui avait parlé la réceptionniste le premier jour. Elle avait passé la journée enfermée dans sa chambre à se remettre de sa soirée trop arrosée et à subir l'humiliation des souvenirs qui revenaient peu à peu. Elle avait dû faire une drôle d'impression à Peeta : ivre, désagréable et clairement en train de perdre les pédales. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Sa suite était devenue soudainement oppressante et elle avait eu envie de sentir la mer sous ses pieds.

Les escaliers creusés dans la roche étaient instables et elle glissa plusieurs fois, se rattrapant in extremis à la paroi brute. Enfin, après une dernière volée de marches, elle sentit les grains de sable chauds sous ses pieds. Le bruit de la mer était plus fort et résonnait contre la roche concave. La plage était pratiquement déserte, seule une silhouette était assise en tailleur près de l'eau. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant les cheveux clairs qui étincelaient sous le soleil. Elle inspira un grand coup et prit son courage à deux mains, en se dirigeant vers Peeta. Si seulement tous ses admirateurs la voyaient, nerveuse à l'idée d'engager une simple conversation avec quelqu'un de tout à fait normal… Mais c'était ça, qui manquait à Katniss et qu'elle avait oublié : agir normalement.

Quand elle fut à quelques mètres de lui, il se tourna vers elle, probablement alerté par le crissement du sable sous ses pas. Il leva les sourcils en une expression de surprise et la regarda approcher en silence.  
-Salut, souffla-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui. Je voulais… Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me traite de cette façon. Merci pour … Merci pour tout, en fait.  
Peeta hocha simplement la tête.  
-Ce n'était rien. Je suppose que c'est courant pour vous, de vous faire servir, fit-il sur un ton atone.  
-Non… Ce n'était pas pareil, répondit doucement Katniss en secouant la tête. C'était gentil de votre part, vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi. Surtout après la façon dont je vous ai traité.  
-Ne me remerciez pas, répondit Peeta avec un geste de la main. C'était normal, je n'allais pas vous laisser dans cet état. J'ai l'impression que vous avez eu votre dose de scandale pour quelques temps… ajouta-t-il avant de s'interrompre brutalement.  
En d'autres circonstances, Katniss aurait été piquée au vif par l'attitude de cet étranger qui semblait s'insinuer aussi facilement dans son intimité mais les paroles de Peeta, comme celles de la réceptionniste, déclenchèrent une vague d'émotions jusqu'ici bien enfouies. Elle combattit à grande peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.  
-C'était normal… Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui est normal, à vrai dire, finit-elle par dire, avec un sourire tremblant et haïssant sa voix chevrotante.  
Le silence retomba entre eux un instant, tandis que Katniss essayait de retenir ses larmes d'épuisement en évitant le regard songeur de Peeta.  
-Je peux… Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
-Euh … Oui, bien sûr, bafouilla Peeta, surpris. C'est difficile de dire non à Katniss Everdeen, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
Katniss plia les genoux et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.  
-Katniss, juste Katniss…s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle en le scrutant pour déchiffrer sa réaction.  
Toute cette politesse et ce vouvoiement lui donnaient des frissons.  
-Enchanté, alors, moi c'est Peeta, lui répondit-il en lui souriant plus franchement. Tu viens pile au bon moment, le coucher de soleil vu d'ici est magnifique.  
Il se pencha en arrière, appuyé sur ses coudes et Katniss croisa les bras autour de ses jambes. Elle se laissa bercer par le ressac et par la présence calme de Peeta à côté d'elle.  
-Ca fait… longtemps que je n'ai pas profité d'un coucher de soleil, finit-elle par dire tout bas.  
Elle avait parlé si doucement qu'elle pensait que les vagues avaient couvert le son de sa voix mais à sa grande surprise, Peeta répondit :  
-Ca n'a pas l'air simple tous les jours, la vie de star.  
Elle chercha la pointe d'ironie qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre quand elle devenait mélancolique mais elle ne trouva qu'une vérité déconcertante dans ses paroles.  
-Je sais qu'on peut me reprocher de me plaindre. Après tout, avec le train de vie que j'ai…  
-Je peux comprendre, la coupa doucement Peeta. J'ai l'impression de connaître toute ta vie sans même le vouloir.  
-Rien de ce qu'il y a dans les magazines n'est vrai, dit-elle avec un rire amer.  
-Je me doute bien. Mais la pression sur toi doit être folle. Et je m'y connais en pression avec la mère que j'ai eue.  
Katniss se tourna vers lui et son cœur tressauta en réalisant qu'elle s'était trompée d'interprétation en voyant les photos. Un silence confortable retomba entre eux. Katniss se sentait bien, envahie d'un début de calme qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

Peeta était d'une compagnie agréable. Il lui raconta qu'il travaillait à l'hôtel depuis quelques mois, le temps d'économiser pour partir en voyage à travers l'Europe. Il lui livra quelques bouts de sa vie et elle les savoura, comme pour les vivre par procuration. Elle ne lui rendit pas la pareille, gardant jalousement ses souvenirs, encore trop méfiante. Peeta ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et elle envia sa sérénité.

Tout à coup, la mer monta, sous l'assaut d'une vague plus forte et arriva jusqu'à eux. En riant, ils reculèrent précipitamment et Peeta attrapa son bras pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. La mer fraîche lécha leurs jambes. Mais un cliquetis beaucoup trop familier aux oreilles de Katniss la fit s'immobiliser. Elle tourna brusquement la tête et découvrit avec désespoir un homme, caché dans l'ombre, un énorme appareil photo dans les mains. Elle sentit un abattement profond l'envahir. Même au bout du monde, elle ne pouvait être tranquille. Elle sentit ses mains trembler et lutta contre la colère qui montait en elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer un autre scandale, se répéta-t-elle en boucle pour garder son calme.

A sa grande surprise, Peeta la lâcha et se dirigea vers l'homme.  
-Excusez-moi, commença-t-il poliment. Vous pourriez arrêter ça s'il vous plaît ?  
-C'est mon boulot, mon pote, répondit l'homme en mâchouillant une cigarette du coin de la bouche. C'est le jeu, et elle le sait !  
-Pour commencer, je ne suis pas « votre pote », continua Peeta plus fermement, en avançant vers l'homme. Et vous êtes ici sur une propriété privée, alors je vous demanderai de partir ou j'appelle la sécurité.  
-Pas besoin de jouer les chevaliers en armure, répondit l'homme avec un sourire en coin. De toutes façons, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici, ajouta-t-il en secouant l'appareil photo.  
-Oui, à ce propos…  
Avec de grands yeux, Katniss aperçut Peeta tendre prestement la main vers l'appareil photo et le jeter violemment au sol.  
-Oups, fit-il en feignant la désolation. Désolé, je crois que vous n'avez plus rien, finalement …  
Il tourna les pieds, se dirigea vers Katniss et attrapa sa main pour la ramener vers l'escalier en pierre, sous les hurlements du paparazzi. Ensemble, ils montèrent à toute vitesse les marches et s'arrêtèrent au sommet du promontoire, hors d'haleine. La respiration encore courte, Katniss éclata de rire en se remémorant l'expression effarée du photographe devant son appareil détruit.  
-Merci encore, souffla-t-elle, lorsqu'elle reprit son sérieux. Ce paparazzi avait raison, tu es un vrai chevalier en armure !  
Peeta lui rendit son sourire et elle sentit son estomac faire un bond.  
-C'est un plan de carrière que j'envisagerai, sauver les princesses en détresse, plaisanta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.  
Katniss aimait le son de son rire franc et honnête et elle sentit son cœur accélérer. Sous une impulsion soudaine, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Puis elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce soir, elle se sentait comme une princesse.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Voici un autre OS qui me trottait dans la tête et qui me bloquait pour écrire la suite de mes autres fictions...**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous m'en direz des nouvelles, j'ai prévu de le transformer en fiction longue (dés que j'aurais fini Trois Fois Rien Entre Nous et Wicked Game, ne vous inquiétez pas ;-) )**

 **Des bises et à très vite,**  
 **Bergdorf.**


	6. Vous brûlerez avec moi

**Titre : Vous brûlerez avec moi**

 **Ratings :** **M  
** **Genre :** Fantasy/Drama **  
** **Summary :** La Reine Katniss, surnommée la Reine Folle, est retranchée dans son Palais Royal, tandis qu'au-dehors s'affrontent ses troupes et celles du Général Heavensbee, bien décidé à mettre un terme à sa folie destructrice. « Trouvez-la et tuez-là », sont les instructions qu'ont reçues les forces de la rébellion. C'est Peeta Mellark, jeune chevalier, qui la trouve en premier. Va-t-il obéir aux ordres ?  
Inspiré par la série Game of Thrones.

 **BO :** _A Light of the Seven_ – Ramin Djawadi  
 _Maester_ – Ramin Djawadi  
 _The Tower_ – Ramin Djawadi  
 _Lily's Theme_ – Alexandre Desplat

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« I choose violence »  
_ Cersei Lannister, _Game of Thrones, s06e08, "No One"_

* * *

 **5.**

 **Vous brûlerez avec moi**

« Trouvez-la et tuez-la ». Les paroles du Général Heavensbee résonnèrent dans son esprit alors que Peeta Mellark contemplait le trou béant dans la façade du Palais. Les habituelles majestueuses portes en marbre rosé gisaient au sol, réduites en miettes. Le silence semblait irréel dans cette partie de Capitol Bay. Il jeta un œil nerveux autour de lui mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était seul.

Il ne se souvenait plus à quel moment il s'était éloigné du lieu des affrontements entre les troupes loyalistes et celles du Général. Il avait été poursuivi par trois soldats à l'allure redoutable et s'était enfoncé précipitamment dans les ruelles de la vieille ville, hors d'haleine et la peur au ventre. Il avait réussi à semer deux d'entre eux mais le dernier l'avait acculé dans une impasse et Peeta avait alors dû lui faire face, ses mains tremblantes serrées autour de son épée trop lourde. Le soldat ennemi avait porté le premier coup, puis le deuxième et Peeta avait esquivé comme il avait pu. L'angoisse broyait ses entrailles et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule issue à ce combat : soit il mourrait, soit il tuait. L'homme s'était alors jeté sur lui, prêt à porter l'estocade fatale, et Peeta avait brandi son arme, paniqué. La lame s'était enfoncée presque jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine du soldat, entre deux pans de son armure. Le sang chaud et bouillonnant avait ruisselé sur les mains de Peeta, qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de son adversaire. Petit à petit, il avait vu la lueur de vie s'y éteindre. Plongé dans un état de choc et désorienté, Peeta avait retiré son épée et s'était à nouveau enfui à travers les rues, trébuchant contre les parois de pierre sombre. Il avait erré dans le labyrinthe des rues, désireux de s'enfuir à tout prix du cadavre de l'homme. Il sentait la bile monter dans sa gorge.

Car Peeta Mellark n'était pas un soldat. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais montré un quelconque goût pour la violence et le combat, au grand désespoir de sa mère qui souhaitait une carrière militaire pour son dernier fils. Elle avait gardé son aîné pour reprendre la boulangerie familiale et envoyé celui du milieu aux ordres. Quant il avait fallu se poser la question de l'avenir de Peeta, de l'introverti et du calme Peeta, la discorde s'était emparée du foyer des Mellark. Mme Mellark était impitoyable et sévère et attendait de ses fils qu'ils lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. En ces temps difficiles de guerre, les pénuries étaient nombreuses et il devenait difficile de se nourrir. Les enfants devenaient des fardeaux tant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas mettre la main à la pâte. Et le pauvre Peeta, qui était déjà arrivé dans le ventre de sa mère comme une mauvaise surprise, avait choisi ce moment pour se rebeller. Il rêvait d'entrer à l'Académie des Beaux-arts de la capitale, Capitol Bay, s'opposant continuellement à sa mère. Cependant, les forces de la révolte avaient fini par lancer l'assaut final contre le pouvoir en place et, sur leur passage, avaient recruté tous les hommes en âge de se battre. Mme Mellark avait alors sauté sur l'occasion et avait vendu son fils en échange de quelques pièces d'or. Peeta, la mort dans l'âme mais l'honneur de sa famille chevillé au corps, avait attrapé son baluchon et avait quitté son petit village de La Plaque pour rejoindre l'armée grandissante de la révolte. Deux jours plus tard, il se retrouvait sur son premier champ de bataille, engoncé dans une armure dans laquelle il étouffait et essayant maladroitement de soulever une épée trop lourde pour lui.

Peeta se laissa lourdement tomber sur les marches blanches dans un cliquetis de ferraille et se tourna vers le soleil qui se levait doucement au-dessus de la mer, au loin. L'armée rebelle avait attaqué Capitol Bay en pleine nuit et il ressentit une soudaine lassitude. Il avait fait plus que son devoir durant ces dernières semaines, il méritait bien de pouvoir souffler un peu. Pendant quelques instants, il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le ciel, qui prenait la teinte orangée de l'aurore. Il repensa à toutes les toiles qu'il avait peintes dans l'espoir de recréer cette nuance. Il lâcha un long soupir en songeant à la prochaine fois où il pourrait mélanger des pigments ensemble. La victoire était acquise depuis bien longtemps pour la rébellion mais il n'avait aucune idée de quand il serait libre de remettre les pieds chez lui, ni même si sa mère accepterait qu'il franchisse le seuil de la maison à nouveau. Elle avait probablement déjà revendu tout le matériel de peinture qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué pour récupérer encore plus d'argent.

L'air était frais, une petite brise agitait paresseusement les quelques tissus tendus aux fenêtres et une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola en pépiant. Capitol Bay semblait s'être vidée entièrement de ses habitants, ne devenant plus qu'un énième champ de bataille où s'entasseraient bien vite les corps. Les toitures en tuile rouge s'étendaient à perte de vue dans le cirque des sept collines qui entouraient la ville et la mer venait lécher les fondations des premières bâtisses. Capitol Bay était une belle ville, décida Peeta, qui la découvrait pour la première fois. Il s'y serait plu, s'il avait pu étudier aux Beaux-arts. Peut-être qu'une fois la guerre finie, il pourrait obtenir du Général Heavensbee de revenir à Capitol Bay. En attendant, il avait des ordres, se rappela-t-il sombrement. Lentement, il se leva et entra dans la Palais, tournant le dos au soleil levant.

Au fil des années, Peeta avait entendu des échos sur la magnificence du Palais Royal mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il découvrit. Toutes les pièces et couloirs qu'il traversait étincelaient de marbre rose du sol au plafond et des dorures aveuglantes sous le soleil s'enroulaient autour des encadrements des portes en bois clair. La lumière entrait à flots par les grandes ouvertures en ogives qui perçaient rythmiquement les murs extérieurs sur toute leur hauteur. Le Palais semblait lui aussi vidé de tous ses occupants et Peeta imagina un instant le ballet incessant des domestiques et des grands de ce monde, qui devaient vivre dans un luxe indécent. Ses pas résonnaient fortement sous les hauts plafonds et il frissonna. Il avait l'impression de réveiller les fantômes. Le silence devint soudainement oppressant, comme le calme avant la tempête. Il lui sembla traverser un millier de salle toutes plus ornementées les unes que les autres mais il continua d'avancer vers ce qu'il espérait être le cœur du Palais et la Salle du Trône. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ce qu'il y trouverait.

Enfin, il arriva devant deux gigantesques portes en bois clair entrouvertes. Il porta la main à la garde de son arme, priant presque pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir, et poussa lentement les deux portes. Il retint son souffle mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Il se faufila entre les deux battants et son cœur accéléra lorsqu'il avisa le trône en pierre immaculée contre le mur opposé. Il relâcha sa respiration en le voyant vide. La Salle du Trône semblait elle aussi vide mais il continua d'avancer prudemment, maudissant son armure qui grinçait dans le silence. Une fois au centre de la Salle, il tourna sur lui-même mais dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était bel et bien le seul occupant du Palais. Si elle n'était pas sur le Trône, il ne pouvait qu'arriver à la conclusion qu'elle avait déjà été neutralisée par un de ses frères d'arme. Il avait entendu trop d'histoires sur la Reine Folle pour penser qu'elle ait pu s'enfuir. On la disait aussi féroce qu'une lionne et animée d'une démence sans pareille. Il s'était figuré qu'elle serait comme ces capitaines qui refusaient de quitter leur navire en plein naufrage. Il s'était figuré plein d'autres choses sur elle, mais refusa de céder à l'appréhension. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible que ce qu'il avait entendu.

Peeta s'apprêtait à repartir par où il était arrivé quand un infime bruit le fit sursauter. Il s'immobilisa, le cœur battant, et tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait déceler un très faible pépiement d'oiseaux. Il tourna la tête pour tenter d'en saisir l'origine et aperçut une porte de dimension bien plus modeste que toutes celles qu'il avait franchies et qui était, elle aussi, entrouverte. Bientôt, des battements d'ailes se mêlèrent aux chants mélodieux des volatiles et il ne put les ignorer. Aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, il s'approcha de l'embrasure et s'y glissa. Le spectacle qui se dévoila à lui le stupéfia.

Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Le plafond était tellement haut qu'il le distinguait à peine et les fresques peintes lui donnaient l'impression qu'il regardait les cieux eux-mêmes. Les murs s'enfonçaient de façon vertigineuse plusieurs étages sous lui et ils étaient entièrement couverts de rayonnages en bois sombre, où étaient minutieusement rangés des milliers et des milliers de manuscrits. De gigantesques échelles argentées permettaient d'accéder aux volumes les plus hauts placés, à partir des mezzanines qui emplissaient l'espace. Elles étaient reliées entre elles par un labyrinthe d'escalier en marbre. Sur la paroi de gauche, un enchevêtrement de tubes et de sphères translucides faisait circuler un liquide bleuté qui emplissait peu à peu les globes. Un énorme balancier oscillait régulièrement de gauche à droite en un mouvement hypnotisant. Une légère brise soufflait par les immenses baies sur le mur extérieur et des oiseaux au plumage clair planaient sereinement dans les airs. Ils tournoyaient entre les mobiles dorés suspendus au plafond par de longs filins d'acier presqu'invisible. Les mobiles cliquetaient doucement entre eux, agités par la brise, et étincelaient sous le soleil qui était maintenant entièrement au-dessus de l'horizon. Ils représentaient des systèmes complexes dont les engrenages tintinnabulaient, mais aussi des constellations formées de billes dorées ou encore de géants sabliers laissant filtrer un sable clair.

Peeta s'approcha d'un rayonnage et d'une main tremblante, caressa la tranche des ouvrages. Il ne parvenait même pas à déchiffrer certains des titres, écrits en une langue qu'il ne parlait pas ou même en symboles énigmatiques. Il avait l'impression que tout le savoir du monde se trouvait dans cette salle et que le temps s'était arrêté à son entrée pour qu'il puisse se saisir de toute cette connaissance, juste pour lui, modeste apprenti boulanger, soldat forcé et rêvant de peinture. Le pépiement des oiseaux le sortit de sa rêverie et il commença à saisir la mélodie répétitive, composée de quatre notes, qu'ils se chantaient les uns aux autres comme en écho. A travers les cris des oiseaux, il distingua un sifflement qui lui sembla très humain. Il se figea et maudit son manque d'attention. Il était resté tellement hypnotisé par le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux qu'il avait complètement oublié les circonstances dans lesquelles il était. Si un ennemi s'était trouvé derrière lui, il aurait pu dire adieu à sa propre existence en l'espace d'un battement de cils. Doucement, il s'approcha de la rambarde et se pencha vers le vide qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Avec un sursaut, il aperçut une silhouette baignée de soleil et agenouillée devant une des baies en contrebas de la plateforme sur laquelle il se trouvait. La couronne qui brillait contre la chevelure noire de jais ne lui laissa aucun doute quant à l'identité de la personne. Elle était là, finalement, et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle était seule.

Peeta descendit les marches de l'escalier sur sa droite. Ses pas résonnèrent lourdement et un à un les oiseaux arrêtèrent leur chant. La silhouette se releva et se tourna vers lui, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Peeta s'immobilisa de stupéfaction et le silence retomba lourdement. Devant lui, se dressait la silhouette fine de celle qui alimentait les histoires les plus folles à travers tout Panem depuis ces cinq derniers étés. Mais aucun de ces racontars ne lui rendaient un tant soi peu justice.

Ses yeux gris, de la couleur d'une mer d'orage, étaient immenses sous des sourcils noirs arqués et s'ouvraient comme de grands lacs aux profondeurs insondables. Une étrange lueur les allumait. Sa bouche était pincée en une ligne dure, à l'image du reste de ses traits. La tension se lisait dans ses épaules fièrement dressées. Le reste de son corps disparaissait dans un tourbillon de flammes écarlates qui l'habillait férocement. L'étoffe ondulait et chatoyait comme si elle était animée d'une vie propre. Le corsage de la robe était en cuir sombre, semblable à une côté de maille, et le tissu dévalait son dos comme deux grandes ailes menaçantes. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient doucement dans le vent. Sur sa tête, reposait une fine couronne d'or tressée. Le soleil jouait sur ses traits, éclairant ses hautes pommettes et plongeant une partie de son visage dans l'obscurité. Elle dégageait une aura de férocité qui contrastait avec sa silhouette plutôt menue et Peeta se laissa submerger par son magnétisme presqu'animal.

Après des semaines de spéculation, il avait enfin la Reine Katniss devant les yeux et il était subjugué. Avec le silence lourd qui était retombé et la magnificence de la salle, il aurait presque cru à une apparition divine. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait mené elle-même une révolte contre son prédécesseur, l'impitoyable tyran Coriolanus Snow, premier de son nom. Peeta l'aurait probablement suivi au bout du monde si elle le lui avait demandé, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens comme elle le faisait actuellement.

Quelques minutes passèrent et l'esprit de Peeta se vida, oubliant tous les ordres qu'il avait pu recevoir. Enfin, Katniss brisa le silence :  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
Il fut surpris par sa voix grave mais douce.  
-Peeta Mellark, s'entendit-il répondre. Votre… Votre Majesté ?  
Il hésita un instant sur la façon de s'adresser à elle. Après tout, elle était sur le point d'être déchue en perdant son titre. Fasciné, il regarda ses lèvres rouges s'étirer et un léger rire s'échappa d'elle.  
-Votre Majesté … Cela ne me semble plus vraiment d'actualité. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on m'appelle de cette façon, dit-elle doucement, avant de se tourner vers l'horizon. Vous arrivez trop tard, de toute façon, Peeta Mellark.  
-Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? demanda Peeta, le cœur battant. Vos troupes sont en train d'être défaites. La rébellion sera victorieuse.  
-Je n'en doute pas, souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules, une expression presque paisible sur ses traits. Nous n'avions aucune chance, une fois qu'Alma Coin avait décidé de reprendre le titre dont elle m'avait elle-même dotée. Mais je ne partirais pas seule. C'est peut-être le seul espoir qu'il me reste ici.

Peeta, comme tous les habitants de Panem, n'ignorait rien de la première révolte qui avait eu lieu pas moins de cinq ans auparavant. Le pays était alors sous la domination du tyrannique roi Coriolanus, qui maintenait sa population d'une main de fer. Tous les opposants étaient arrêtés et il instillait une peur redoutable en multipliant les expéditions punitives à l'encontre de pauvres villageois qui ne pouvaient se défendre. Le calvaire avait duré des dizaines d'années pour les habitants de Panem jusqu'au soulèvement d'un petit groupe au nord du pays, dans le village de La Veine. Ce petit groupe, mené par la maire de La Veine, Alma Coin, et son bras droit, Plutarch Heavensbee, avait multiplié les attentats contre l'oppression des forces royales. Leurs actions avaient été couronnées de succès, preuve que les forces de Snow n'étaient pas aussi importantes qu'elles le semblaient et que son règne s'appuyait surtout sur de la peur. Bientôt, un bruit s'était mis à courir, dans les tavernes clandestines. Alma Coin revendiquait la présence d'une héritière légitime, descendant directement de la famille royale décimée par Snow lors de son coup d'état. La description de la jeune fille, au teint olivâtre et à la chevelure sombre, s'était propagé à travers tout le réseau clandestin et elle avait fini par devenir le symbole de cette rébellion. Elle était souvent la première à entrer dans une ville prise par les forces de la révolte et multipliait les discours enflammés à destination d'une population opprimée depuis bien trop longtemps.

Les forces rebelles étaient bien vite arrivées aux portes de Capitol Bay, une gigantesque armée composée de paysans, de boulangers ou encore de médecins derrière eux. Submergées, les troupes de Snow s'étaient vite inclinées face à ces soldats de fortune qui n'avaient pour eux que l'espoir rageur d'une vie meilleure. Une fois Snow destitué et exécuté, il avait fallu mettre en place un nouveau pouvoir et tout naturellement, ce fut à Katniss Everdeen, héritière légitime, Geai Moqueur et symbole de la révolte, que revint cet honneur, devenant ainsi la Reine Katniss, première du nom.

Les toutes premières années de son règne s'étaient passées dans un calme relatif, l'ensemble de Panem encore sous l'euphorie de s'être libéré du joug du tyran. Mais, bien vite, les enlèvements et exécutions arbitraires avaient repris de plus belle et les plus folles rumeurs s'étaient propagées. On disait que la Reine Katniss ordonnait l'exécution de toute personne ayant une quelconque relation à la descendance des Snow ou des Everdeen pour éviter toute concurrence. On racontait qu'elle vivait dans une opulence scandaleuse alors qu'une partie du pays continuait toujours de subir des privations. On chuchotait qu'il existait une prison terrible, au beau milieu de la mer, où était enfermé tout opposant sans aucun jugement. On soufflait, la voix tremblante, qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques incontrôlables et qu'elle mènerait Panem à sa perte. La Reine Katniss était devenue folle et aliénée par sa soif de pouvoir et son appétit pour la destruction devait être stoppé à tout prix.

Pour cette raison, Alma Coin et Plutarch Heavensbee s'étaient à nouveau soulevés contre le souverain qu'ils avaient, cette fois, eux-mêmes mis en place et une longue marche martiale avait à nouveau été entreprise depuis la place forte de La Veine.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? répéta Peeta, sentant l'angoisse monter en lui.

Mais Katniss restait obstinément tournée vers l'horizon, son visage baignant dans la lumière orangée du soleil. Ses lèvres continuaient de s'agiter et il crut déceler : « Ils m'ont tout pris. Tout pris. Mais vous brûlerez avec moi ». Le cœur de Peeta battit de plus belle. L'aura de folie douce qui émanait d'elle le rendait terriblement nerveux. Il pouvait voir ses pupilles agrandies et la lueur démente qui les agitait. Il songea un instant aux rumeurs qu'il avait entendues et qui étaient confirmées par ses paroles. Katniss continuait de murmurer sa litanie vengeresse sur un ton affreusement serein. Peeta prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et osa tendre la main, qu'il referma sur le poignet mince de la Reine. Surprise, elle s'interrompit brutalement et tourna lentement le visage vers lui.  
-Comment ça, « ils vous ont tout pris » ? souffla-t-il.  
Il se perdit un instant dans ses iris argentés et décela, derrière la lueur folle, une immense douleur qui sembla le submerger lui aussi.  
-Ils m'ont tout pris. Tout, répéta-t-elle, sa voix se brisant. Mon père, ma mère, ma sœur…  
-C'est Coriolanus Snow qui a pris votre famille, dit lentement Peeta.  
Elle était atteinte d'un mal plus sérieux qu'il ne le pensait si elle commençait à confondre les faits. A sa grande surprise, elle secoua négativement la tête.  
-Alma Coin et Plutarch Heavensbee sont les vrais coupables. Ils m'ont tout pris, tout. Ils brûleront avec moi.  
Un long frisson saisit l'échine de Peeta.  
-Alma Coin et Plutarch Heavensbee vous ont recueilli à La Veine. Vous étiez la dernière descendante de la famille royale en place avant le coup d'Etat de Snow, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous étiez l'héritière légitime.  
-Je ne suis rien du tout, juste une pauvre fille de La Veine, le contredit-elle avec un léger rire. Je ne descends d'aucune lignée illustre. Mon père était mineur, ma mère apothicaire, c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais été qu'un symbole pour Coin et Heavensbee. Qu'une fille choisie au hasard pour être paradée aux quatre coins du pays et donner un visage à cette révolte. Je n'ai été qu'un pion, au même titre que vous, Peeta.  
-Vous perdez la tête, répondit-il, sur un ton presque doux. Vous ne savez plus ce que vous dîtes.  
-Ah la folie, reprit-elle d'un ton docte. C'est le nouveau mal duquel on m'accable. Peut-être que je suis en train de devenir folle, mais c'est de leur faute. Ils m'ont tout pris, tout. Je ne suis certainement pas la plus folle de ce pays, vu la facilité avec laquelle ses habitants ont avalé cette histoire d'héritière montée de toutes pièces. Je suppose que les gens espéraient tellement se libérer de Snow qu'ils étaient prêts à croire n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
Peeta avala difficilement sa salive. Il était perturbé par les soudains éclats de raison lucide qui semblaient entrecouper sa folie.  
-Réfléchissez-y Peeta, reprit-elle. Et dîtes-moi comment des ennemis de Snow auraient pu survivre aussi longtemps à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Capitol Bay sans qu'il ne les retrouve. Il a quadrillé le pays pour supprimer tous les réels héritiers légitimes au trône et nous aurions réussi à nous en sortir ?  
Peeta combattit le malaise qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans ses entrailles. Ce que Katniss racontait ne semblait pas dénué de sens et il sentit le doute germer dans son esprit.  
-Et les enlèvements ? Les destructions ? Les incendies des villages ? continua-t-il.  
-Vous pensez vraiment que Coin et Heavensbee m'ont laissé au pouvoir après m'avoir intronisé en grande pompe ? Je ne tirais pas les ficelles avant et je ne les ai pas plus tirés par la suite. Je n'ai toujours été qu'un visage sans pouvoir. On me sortait quand il fallait et le reste du temps, j'étais enfermée dans mes quartiers. Quand j'ai commencé à me rebeller, j'ai été transférée dans un cachot, raconta-t-elle sur un ton atone. Si vous voulez bien enlever votre main …  
Peeta sursauta et constata que, perdu dans ses yeux gris, il avait gardé son emprise sur son poignet. D'un geste lent, elle remonta sa manche et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la peau marquée de contusions et de lacérations de son avant-bras. Une grosse marque rouge barrait son poignet.  
-Les fers laissent beaucoup de trace, dit-elle pensivement, en examinant son poignet d'un air poliment curieux. Jamais sur le visage, disaient-ils. Il fallait garder le symbole intact. Quand les blessures physiques n'ont plus marché, c'est là qu'ils s'en sont pris à ce qu'il me restait. Et ils m'ont tout pris. Tout.  
Peeta gardait les yeux rivés sur la peau violentée. Etait-il possible qu'elle se l'eut infligé seule ? Il avait l'impression que la douce démence qui l'habitait le contaminait lui aussi et il ne savait plus faire la différence entre le réel et l'irréel. Effrayé par ses propres doutes, il recula de quelques pas et sa main se posa sur sa garde, les yeux de Katniss suivant son mouvement. Elle eut un petit sourire triste.  
-Je comprends que vous soyez méfiant, Peeta. Ils ont été très forts. Quoi de mieux que de me faire passer pour folle pour reprendre le pouvoir sans déclencher un soulèvement populaire. Après tout, on ne pouvait décemment pas faire disparaître le fameux Geai Moqueur une fois sur le trône aussi facilement. Savez-vous si l'un des deux est à Capitol Bay, ce matin ? ajouta-t-elle, curieuse, en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
Peeta cligna des yeux encore troublé par ses paroles et s'entendit répondre :  
-Le Général Heavensbee est ici. Alma Coin n'entrera dans la ville qu'une fois que vous serez morte.  
-Je ne pouvais pas tout avoir, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, une petite mine déçue sur le visage. C'est toujours mieux que rien je suppose. Plutarch Heavensbee brûlera avec moi et Alma Coin devra fonder son règne sur une montagne de cendres.

Derrière eux, un bruit de cascade retentit et ils se tournèrent vers l'assemblage translucide. Le balancier continuait toujours son mouvement hypnotisant, tandis que le liquide bleuté coulait le long des sphères et des tuyaux, comme aspiré par une force invisible. Au loin, les cloches de l'église sonnèrent.  
-Ah, il est l'heure, dit calmement Katniss en se tournant de nouveau vers l'horizon.  
Pris de panique, Peeta se précipita vers elle et lui saisit les épaules :  
-Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? demanda-t-il sur un ton désespéré.  
Il avait l'intime conviction que ce qui était sur le point de se passer serait terrible et qu'au vu des paroles de Katniss, tout être vivant présent à Capitol Bay y laisserait son dernier souffle. Si elle disait vrai, alors elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Il ne méritait pas de mourir non plus, il n'avait été qu'un simple soldat vendu pour quelques pièces d'or et forcé dans une guerre à laquelle il ne voulait pas prendre part. Katniss leva les yeux vers lui et les plongea dans les siens. Ses pupilles avaient retrouvé une taille normale et toute lueur de folie en avait disparu. Ses iris ressemblaient à la surface de deux grands lacs dont les eaux s'étaient assagies.  
-Parce que j'ai tout perdu, Peeta, souffla-t-elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, une gigantesque explosion retentit et l'enfer se déchaîna. Une boule de feu se propagea dans l'air, le rendant irrespirable. Les mobiles volèrent en éclats, projetant de mortelles échardes dorées autour d'eux.

L'onde de choc avait jeté Peeta au sol. Avec difficulté, il ouvrit les yeux. Il sentait une douleur atroce sur la totalité de son corps et se figura qu'il était bel et bien en train de mourir. Tout n'était plus que flammes brûlantes autour de lui et à travers le brasier, il entraperçut la silhouette de Katniss, à terre, elle aussi. Un long morceau de métal doré sortait de son omoplate gauche. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que le monde partait en flammes autour de lui, Peeta se raccrocha à ses iris jusqu'à ce que l'étincelle de vie n'y disparaisse. Une échelle en flammes s'écrasa entre eux et la masqua à sa vue. Alors, Peeta tourna difficilement la tête vers le plafond. L'explosion y avait créé une gigantesque brèche et il vit l'azur du ciel. Au dessus de lui, deux oiseaux voletaient en cercle. C'étaient des geais moqueurs, réalisa-t-il enfin. Ils laissèrent échapper une dernière fois leur triste mélodie à quatre notes puis s'échappèrent à travers la brèche, leur plumage immaculé étincelant sous le soleil.

Peeta ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **Bonsoir !**

 **Voici un OS très différent des autres, dans le ton, le contexte et dans la fin... J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, et je vous remercie pour vos super reviews !**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir pour ceux qui connaissent, il est très inspiré de la série Game of Thrones : contexte similaire, bande-son d'inspiration et même pièce (la bibliothèque) que vous pouvez retrouver dans le magnifique dernier épisode de la saison 6.**

 **Sur ce, je pense que j'ai enfin un peu tari mon imagination débordante et pourrais me consacrer à mes autres fictions ;-).**

 **Plein de bises, merci pour votre soutien et à très vite,**  
 **Bergdorf.**


End file.
